


Un futuro no tan Incierto.

by mysuunandstars



Category: Casi Ángeles
Genre: Argentina, Multi, casi angeles - Freeform, china suarez, gaston dalmau, lali esposito, nicolas riera, peter lanzani
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuunandstars/pseuds/mysuunandstars
Summary: Los eventos ocurren cuando los chicos vuelven a su tiempo tras fracasar en su misión de salvar a Paz.
Relationships: Juan Morales/Melody Paz, Marianela Rinaldi/Ramiro Ordoñez, Tacho Morales/Melody Paz, Thiago Bedoya Aguero/Marianela Rinaldi, Thiago Bedoya Agüero/Jazmin Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. THIAGO

AÑO 2026.  
Thiago se encontraba en el comedor/cocina de su casa, (que por cierto, era muy moderna y muy bonita.) haciendo cosas del trabajo. Éstas le llevaban gran parte del día. Pocas veces se tomaba un descanso. Era muy responsable y para decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho de el. Tanto que hasta se podría decir que habría descuidado su apariencia. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y la barba. Sus amigos íntimos y compañeros más cercanos lo llamaban Charles Manson. Thiago se reía y no le molestaba. Estaba tranquilo con como lucía porque a su mujer le gustaba.  
Toda su concentración se desvaneció cuando escucho un portazo proveniente de la entrada. Vio pasar a alguien y subir las escaleras. Por el sonido de las pisadas, esa persona estaba muy molesta. Thiago se saco sus lentes, apoyo la lapicera sobre la mesada, cerro la carpeta y se dirigió hacia arriba. Subió las escaleras con calma, caminó por un pasillo medianamente largo, y se detuvo en la puerta de la última habitación a la derecha para dar tres golpes.  
"No!" le gritaron desde adentro. Thiago golpeo tres veces más. "No quiero hablar con nadie" insistió.  
"Bruno, abrime" le dijo Thiago.  
Después de unos segundos escucho como Bruno se dirigía hacia a la puerta, y destrababa la puerta. El muchacho la abrió, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama. Se acostó abrazando una almohada.  
Thiago camino hacia la cama de su hijo y se sentó al lado, aunque éste le daba la espalda. Notaba que el muchacho lloraba. Apoyo su mano en la cadera de Bruno.  
"Qué paso?" preguntó.  
"Nada" le dijo rápidamente su hijo.  
"Te peleaste con Kassia?" preguntó. Y ante tanta respuesta rápida, vino un silencio abrumador. Bruno se dio vuelta, y dejo ver sus lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla.  
"No entiendo, viejo. No entiendo por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, por qué tiene que doler tanto." cuestiono su hijo.  
Thiago no quería indagar tanto, no quería sentirse invasivo. Moría de ganas de preguntarle más, pero no quería cruzar una linea. Quería respetar el momento de Bruno.  
"No sé por lo que estás pasando, hijo. Pero lo que sea que sea que estés sintiendo, va a pasar. Sé que suena una frase hecha muy nefasta, pero es cierta. Dale tiempo"  
"Yo la amo, papá, pero ella no confía en mi. Ya no sé que más hacer para que me crea"  
Thiago tuvo flashbacks. Sabía perfectamente por lo que pasaba su hijo. "El amor sin confianza, es imposible." Dijo casi susurrando.  
"¿Qué?" le respondió Bruno.  
"Vos sabías que Mar y yo fuimos novios?" le dijo Thiago sin filtro. Bruno abrió sus ojos verdes. No esperaba esa pregunta.  
"Si...algo escuche en la casa del tío Nacho" dijo.  
"Ella fue el gran amor de mi vida" le contó Thiago con nostalgia, casi suspirando al recordar.

FLASHBACK.  
2009.  
Los chicos volvieron del futuro totalmente desolados y sin ninguna esperanza alguna. Aterrados sabiendo que habían fallado en su misión. Sabían que su futuro era incierto y de perdición absoluta. Lo que restaba de su existencia, la vivirían perseguidos y paranoicos. Harían cualquier cosa con tal de evitar vivir esas imágenes tan tremendas que vieron. A su vez se sentían divididos por lo que sus yo de ese tiempo siguieron viviendo. Al volver, se encontraron con Mar y Thiago casados. Tacho y Jazmín estaban juntos. Y hasta Rama y Vale seguían juntos. Era un conflicto masivo de sentimientos por las dos vidas vividas paralelamente. Un 70% de su consciencia era de sus yo del viaje, pero un 30% muy vivido era de ellos que quedaron. De igual manera no podían pretender que nada había pasado e ignorarlo. Se sentían incomodos con sus nuevas experiencias y conocimientos del futuro, perplejos.  
Mar, Thiago, Tacho y Jazmín continuaron en pareja, pero con mucha desconfianza y peleas. La inseguridad de Mar se incremento en maneras impensables. Y Tacho vivía en una constante duda de si debía estar con Melody, o si debía confiar o desconfiar de Jazmín. Pero todo explotó 4 meses después su regreso.  
2010.  
Tacho se encontraba llorando desconsolado en el suelo, en el regazo de Rama.  
"Cómo me pudo haber hecho eso a mi, Ramita? Yo la amaba con toda mi alma, hubiera matado y muerto por ella. ¿Por qué?" cuestionaba Tacho sin explicación.  
Rama no sabía qué decirle "¿pero Tacho, vos estás seguro que no es tuyo?"  
"Rama, estoy seguro. La última vez que estuve con ella, fue hace como 6 meses, en el futuro. Y acá siempre nos cuidamos. Es imposible ¿entendes?. Si fuera mío, se le notaría. Es una mentirosa, es una traidora. La odio"  
Thiago entra a la habitación y se encuentra con esa escena tan desconcertante. "¿Qué pasa Tacho? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó preocupado.  
Los ojos llenos de dolor de Tacho, se incendiaron al ver a Thiago. Él estaba seguro que el hijo que esperaba Jazmín no era suyo, y a su vez, no podía olvidar esas imágenes donde vieron a la mujer que amaba embarazada de su amigo.  
Se levantó del piso de un salto, y agarro a Thiago de la remera, amenazante.  
"No sé, garca, decime vos"  
Ese acto, sorprendió a Thiago, quién ya no solo estaba sorprendido, sino también se estaba enojando por tanta agresividad. "Pará Tacho, ¿qué carajos te pasa? Soltame!"  
La habitación se llenó de gritos. Tacho no paraba de acusar a Thiago de traidor, Thiago tratando de sacarse a Tacho de encima, y Rama tratando de separarlos. Éstos gritos llegaron al pasillo, dónde se encontraban Mar y Tefi, que entraron corriendo y enseguida se sumaron a Rama para tratar de separarlos.  
"Pará Tacho! ¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Mar.  
"La gitana está embarazada, ¿te suena?" dijo Tacho lleno de furia, mirando fijo a Thiago.  
Tacho tiro la bomba sin anestesia y en la habitación inundo un silencio atroz. Todos miraron a Thiago, juzgando, casi asegurando que el era el padre de ese no nacido.  
Thiago se quedo helado. Él sabía que no había pasado nada con Jazmín y que jamás estaría con ella. Él sabia que Mar era el amor de su vida y la única mujer para el, pero de igual manera, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y culpable. "Yo no...no, Tacho...Mar. No. Yo no...". De repente se quedó sin palabras. Como delatándose así mismo de algo que no había hecho.  
"Yo te creo" dijo Mar y de repente, a Thiago le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Él era consciente de la desconfianza e inseguridad de su novia, pero se sentía terriblemente feliz porque creyó en el. Su confianza, le devolvió toda la seguridad que había perdido en esos micro eternos segundos.  
"Sos una tarada" le dijo Tacho, y abandono la habitación dándole una trompada a la pared.  
"Mi amor, vos sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así" le dijo Thiago.  
"Lo sé" dijo Mar. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"Me da mucha bronca cada vez que me cuentan esto" expresó Bruno.  
"¿Qué te da bronca?"  
"Lo gil que fue el Tacho ese con la vieja. No se lo merecía"  
"No...no se lo merecía. Ni de parte de el, ni por parte de Mar"  
"Vos te separaste de esa loca por eso, ¿no?"  
"No le digas así Bruno"  
"Y si está re loca, pero bueno, te separaste por eso, ¿no?"  
"En parte..."

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Mar y Thiago se encontraban en la habitación, mimándose como de costumbre. Muchos besos, y sonrisas. Ella estaba sentada en las piernas de el.  
"¿Sabés que estaba pensando? Nunca tuvimos nuestra luna de miel..." dijo Thiago  
"Ay, mal! Si...que lindo, Pela! Podríamos ir a Hawái-"  
Thiago rio "Bueno...para, tampoco tanto. No nos da el presupuesto Mar"  
"Pero si vos sos millonario Thiago, no seas rata, te lo pido por favor"  
Thiago rio nuevamente. "Bueno vemos..."  
"Si...y la llevamos al fideo, a Tefi, pobre, porque viste que no la está pasando muy bien con lo de Luca, y a parte así la alejamos un poco de Nacho"  
"Si. Y también la podemos llevar a Jaz que no la está pasando bien con todo el tema de Tacho"  
Toda la frescura, felicidad y gestos amorosos de Mar desaparecieron al escuchar ese nombre. "No, Jazmín no"  
"Mar..."  
"No Thiago, basta, no me presiones"  
"Mar no tiene sentido tu enojo, ¿te das cuenta de eso no?"  
Mar sonrió irónica. ¿Podía creer en Thiago? Era más fuerte que ella. No, no podía. "Claro...¿por qué estaría enojada con ella y con vos no que fuiste el que la embarazaste, no?  
Thiago inclino su cabeza y se agarro el pelo, estallando de hartazgo. "¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Mar? Basta! Cortala, ya fue, de verdad!"  
"Es fácil para vos decirlo Thiago, porque vos no fuiste el plantado en el altar, fui yo. Yo fui la estúpida que se quedo llorando esperándote mientras vos te ibas con ella"  
"¿Cuál es la parte de que eso jamás pasó que no entendes?!"  
"Si, si pasó. Lo sabes. Vos lo viste, vos viste la tarjeta de bautismo, vos viste como en el registro civil estabas casado con Jazmín. No me des vuelta las cosas, no seas hipócrita!"  
"¿Hipócrita? Vos estás completamente loca Mar! Juzgarme a mi y a Jazmín por algo que no hicimos!"  
"Todavía..."  
"¿Cómo podes pensar así de mi y de tu mejor amiga, tu hermana!? Por algo que nos mostraron y ni siquiera sabes lo que significa!"  
"Si! si sé lo que significa. Significa lo que significó siempre, Thiago. Vos cagandome. Vos metiéndome los cuernos y mintiéndome y tratándome de loca cada vez que pudiste! Vos engatusándome con tu sonrisita compradora, y tus temas, y tus palabras que nunca significaron nada! "  
"¿Cómo podes decir algo así, Mar? Yo sé que no fui perfecto, pero vos también lo fuiste!"  
"No, no, no...no te confundas, yo jamás te traicione"  
"¿No? ¿Y cuándo estuviste con Saimon?"  
"Ah...o sea que esto es una especie de venganza. Mejor amigo, por mejor amiga?"  
"No seas ridícula, Mar!"  
"No, el ridículo sos vos! Yo jamás te traicioné! Cuando yo lo conocí a Simon, no sabía que era tu amigo, pero cuando lo supe te fui de frente! Yo siempre te fui de frente, vos no! Siempre me mentiste y después me trataste de loca!"  
"¿Y no lo estás? Ahora acusándome de haber embarazado a nuestra amiga, y dejarla sola cuando más te necesita por haber visto un video y haber encontrado una tarjeta, ¿te parece una actitud cuerda?"  
"¿No te parecen suficientes pruebas a vos? No...si, sabes qué? Tenes razón. Ya mismo voy y la ayudo a decorar la habitación del bebé que va a tener tu cara, y empiezo a prepararme para que me llame la tía Cuernos"  
"Vos estás muy mal, Mar"  
"Si, si, muy mal estoy"  
Thiago abandono la habitación indignado, y a su vez esperando que con un poco de espacio y tiempo, a Mar se le pase esa paranoia absurda. ¿Él con Jazmín? Era absurdo de solo pensarlo. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"Tia Cuernos...esta buena ésa eh" Thiago lo miro como diciendo que no daba. "Pero pará... entre vos y la vieja, ¿nunca había pasado nada de nada?"  
"Nunca"  
"Ni un beso?"  
Thiago hizo memoria y no pudo mentir. "Bueno...nos besamos dos veces. Pero en una tu mamá estaba intoxicada, y en la otra fue por un corto que estaba haciendo Vale, así que...no cuentan"  
"¿Cómo que intoxicada?" rio su hijo.  
"Si, no sé, se había filtrado un gas en la casa, y afecto la conducta de las chicas. Tu mamá no se acuerda de eso, ella dice que es mentira, pero yo me acuerdo como me comió la boca"  
"Que asco viejo"  
"Aaah...¿vos solo tenes derecho?" dijo Thiago riéndose.  
"Bueno, que se yo, son mis viejos, me da impresión imaginarlos así. Igual, si que valen."  
"No..."  
"Y si viejo...o sea, imagínate si era al revés. ¿Para vos iban a valer?"  
"Si ella me decía que para ella no había significado nada, yo le iba a creer. Pero ella nunca iba a creer en mi. Y menos si se trataba de tu mamá."

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Mar, no me gusta que estemos peleados"  
"No, a mi tampoco"  
"Y menos por una pavada"  
"No es una pavada, Thiago. No me gusta que te hables con ella. Necesito que te pongas en mi lugar. No quiero que te hables más con Jazmin. Si realmente es como vos decís, y jamás pasó nada, bueno, no le hables más"  
"Vos no me podes pedir ésto"  
"Si, te lo estoy pidiendo. Lo necesito. De verdad te estoy hablando. Mi cabeza y mi corazón no me van a dejar en paz nunca si vos no me das la seguridad que necesito. Es así. O te dejas de hablar con ella, o te olvidas de mi para siempre."  
"Mar, es ridículo! Jazmín es mi amiga, NUESTRA amiga! Y la está pasando mal! No podes pedirme eso! No es tan simple."  
"Si. Es así de simple Thiago. O es ella, o soy yo" dijo Mar determinante.  
Thiago la miro con tristeza y decepción. Ya no reconocía a la persona de la cual se había enamorado y amaba tanto. Era una extraña en su piel. Y con todo el dolor del mundo, tomó su decisión.  
"Es ella." dijo Thiago con la voz quebrada, pero decidido y serio.  
Mar se sacó su anillo de casada, y lo tiro al piso. Así como alguna vez lo había hecho él con su anillo de compromiso cuando ella le confeso estar enamorada de Simon. La situación era diferente. Los dos se amaban con locura. Una locura que ya no era sana para ninguno.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"Yo no imaginaba que era para siempre, ni tampoco lo creía. Pero el tiempo pasó, y... hoy estoy acá."  
"Pero ¿qué? ¿vos no estas enamorado de la vieja?" pregunto Bruno confundido. Abrumado por la información que acababa de recibir.  
Thiago suspiro, y sonrió. "Es un amor...distinto"  
"¿Distinto?"  
"Si, distinto"

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Perdón, perdón! ¿Llegue muy tarde? No me largaban más del laburo" pregunto Thiago con gran preocupación.  
"No, no...todavía no me llamaron" respondió Jazmín con una pequeña sonrisa. Le daba ternura la actitud de su amigo.  
"Romero Jazmín" llamó su medica obstetra.  
"Ahí está"  
"Llegue justo" dijo Thiago sonriendo.  
Ambos ingresaron al consultorio.  
"Primerizos?" preguntó la obstetra.  
"Si" respondió Jazmín.  
Thiago no respondió ni aclaró nada, la realidad es que el decidió involucrarse de lleno con el embarazo de Jazmín. No sabía si iba a ser el padre, o simplemente un tío, pero por respeto a ella y en consideración a como se sentiría, prefirió no decir nada.  
"Bueno Jazmin...los estudios de sangre salieron todos perfectos. Vos y el bebé están en perfectas condiciones, asi que ahora vamos a hacerte una ecografía, para que podamos ver cómo va todo por ahí, si?"  
"Si..." respondió Jazmín, insegura ante tanta nueva situación.  
"Te pido que por favor te recuestes en la camilla." Jazmín se recostó. "Ahora te voy a poner un gel...está un poco frío"  
"Bueno" dijo Jazmín riendo nerviosa.  
La obstetra coloco el gel, prendió el monitor que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, y comenzó a pasar el transductor sobre su vientre.  
En la pantalla se esplayo una imagen con un circulo negro, y en el medio se encontraba él. De repente todo su dolor y preocupación desapecieron. Un amor desconocido le invadio el cuerpo, y su corazón se lleno de ilusión y alegría.  
"Todo eso redondito, es el útero. Ésto, es el saco gestacional. Todo lo que está de color negro, es lo que va a ser el liquido amniótico, y ahí..." la obstetra hizo un Zoom en la pantalla, enfocando al feto "Eso blanquito, ese es el latido, a parte de haberlo escuchado, todo eso que está ahí que está moviendose...eso que está moviéndose es su corazón. Ese es el embrión. Vamos a medirlo..."  
Thiago en ningún momento se imagino algo así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Lagrimas de alegría, de esperanza. Se sentía terriblemente conmocionado, y no entendía bien por qué, pero la sensación le resultaba tan satisfactoria, que no iba a taparla con dudas o preocupaciones. Era algo increible y mágico. Y al igual que Jazmín, tenía en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa imborrable.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, con lagrimas y felicidad. Y sin decir nada, ambos lo supieron. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"Que cursi sos viejo" dijo Bruno riendo.  
"Y si es verdad...vos sos mi porotito revolucionador" dijo Thiago haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.  
"Salí" respondió Bruno riendo.

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Tomás"  
"No, todos se llaman Tomás, no me gusta. ¿Baltazar?"  
"Horriiiibleee. ¿Cómo el de los reyes magos? No seas mala Jaz" dijo Thiago riéndose.  
"Bueno, para, tengo una idea"  
"A ver..." dijo Thiago intrigado.  
"Escribamos 5 nombres cada uno en un papelito, y el que sale, sale."  
Thiago lo dudo, pero aceptó. Ambos comenzaron a escribir los nombres en una hoja, mientras cortaban en pedacitos. Una vez que terminaron, Jazmín agarro una bolsa, e iba leyendo, arrollando y colocando los papelitos adentro.  
"Tomas...Francisco...Martin...¿vos me estás jodiendo Thiago? Todos nombres de chetos!"  
"Bueno, bueno, vos tenes que pensar en él de grande, ¿entendes? Va a ser un pibe fachero, copado...necesita un buen nombre"  
"Mhmm...no va a ser un nene bien, que te quede claro eso."  
"Bueno dale, seguí"  
"Bueno...Franz...no, esto tiene que ser joda" Jazmín rio y Thiago también, pero continuo. "Bruno..." Jazmín lo miro perplejo.  
"Siempre me gusto el nombre Bruno..."  
"Si no...no es feo nombre, pero con todo lo que sabemos..."  
"Ya estamos jugados gitana, que lo diga el destino"  
"Que lo diga el destino" repitió Jazmín, arrollando el último nombre elegido por Thiago, más los de ella y agito la bolsa. Los nombres saltaban y se mezclaban entre si. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que entre 10 nombres, salga ese? No, era imposible. Descreyó. Al terminar, Jazmín metió su mano y sacó un bollito. Las probabilidades eran nulas, pero de igual manera algo dentro de ella temblaba. Abrió el papelito.  
"Bruno..."  
Jazmín y Thiago se miraron, y sonrieron resignados. Desde que supieron el sexo del bebé que venían renegando sobre el nombre. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con ninguno. ¿Cuánta coincidencia había, que justo Bruno era un nombre que culposamente les gustaba a ambos?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"¿Baltazar? ¿Franz? Uy por favor, ¿a quién le tengo que agradecer que salió Bruno en ese papel?"  
Thiago rio. Si tan solo supiera..."El destino."  
"Viejo..."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Si Mar es el gran amor de tu vida...¿dónde queda la vieja en todo ésto?"

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Bruno lloraba sin parar. Ya habían ido al pediatra, había comido, había dormido y le habían cambiado los pañales. No entendían por qué lloraba tanto.  
"Me odia" decía Thiago angustiado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con Bruno en brazos.  
"No te odia"  
"Si, me odia, si no ¿por qué llora tanto?"  
"A ver..." Jazmín se acerco a ellos. Apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de Thiago, mientras acariciaba a su hijo y comenzaba a cantarle. Un mundo ideal.  
Jazmín estaba enfocada en Bruno, pero inesperadamente Thiago se siente arrastrado por el encanto de su voz y su frescura. Jamás la había visto a Jazmín de esa manera. Nunca la había visto de otra manera que no sea el de una amiga. Pero en ese momento, la vio tan madre, tomando el control absoluto de esa situación tan caótica y frustrante para el, con tanta paz y sabiduría, con tanta belleza, y olía tan bien...Se sonrojo y se alejo bruscamente al darse cuenta de la intimidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento donde la tenía tan cerca. No era la primera vez que Jazmín descansaba su cabeza sobre sus hombros, ni que había contacto fisico...pero si era la primera vez que Thiago se sintió confundido e incomodo ante esa situación.  
Jazmín lo miro confundida.  
"Perdón, no...no sé que me paso"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2026.  
"Si sabías lo que te había pasado."  
"Si, lo sabía. Pero me asuste" rio Thiago.  
"Que virgen que eras viejo" respondió Bruno tentado. Ambos rieron.  
"El más virgen de todos. Pero si. Hablando en serio. Yo hoy en día no me imagino un mundo o mi vida sin tu mamá. Si, nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera. No tuvimos un amor de novela o de cuentos de hadas. No fue amor a primera vista, y para ser sincero, jamás me hubiera imaginado ésto. Fue todo a las cachetadas, y con mucho dolor de por medio, pero todo trajo su recompensa. Hoy soy feliz, y vivo tranquilo. Amo lo que construimos. Nuestra casa, nuestra familia, nuestro vinculo. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y mi mujer. Es mi compañera de vida. Ah, y ENCIMA...esta buenísima" dijo, y ambos rieron.  
"No sé, es mi mamá."  
"Es hermosa" reafirmo Thiago.  
"Igual...no puedo evitar pensar que sonas medio conformista" respondió Bruno.  
"No es conformismo" le dijo Thiago "es amor sano."  
Sus palabras confundieron a Bruno aún más, "si viejo, porque cuando hablas de Mar, hablas de todo tipo de amor, pero de la vieja, te cuesta. Suena a que te conformaste con ella porque la otra te dejo"  
Thiago dubito en responder.  
"No Bruno, no es así. Vos...vos sos chico todavía, pero cuando crezcas lo vas a entender. Mar fue mi primer amor, yo la ame muchísimo y vivimos muchas cosas juntos. El amor que nos tuvimos fue inmenso y épico, pero no era suficiente"  
"¿Cómo que no?"  
"Nos hacíamos mal. Nos amábamos y cuando estábamos bien éramos muy felices, pero siempre pasaba algo y nos lastimábamos. La mayoría de las veces fue mi culpa, no me voy a hacer el desentendido. No sé por qué lo hacía. Quizás porque era pendejo, o porque quizás dentro mío siempre supe que no estaba destinado a terminar con ella, no sé. Pero un amor que te vuelve loco, no siempre es el mejor amor, ni el amor para toda la vida. Después de que vos naciste volvimos a estar juntos, pero no funcionó. Tu existencia la volvía loca. Vos eras mi bebé, mi hijo, y ella nunca lo iba a aceptar. Y ese fue el factor definitivo para que nos divorciáramos y nos separáramos para siempre. A mi me hicieron creer otra cosa y me llenaron de miedos. Me vivían diciendo que ésto era lo peor que me podía pasar en la vida. Y les creí...hoy en día no se que hubiera sido de mi vida si los hubiera escuchado. Quizás iba a ser un infeliz. O quizás no. No sé...no los culpo igual. De cierto modo, hoy lo entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se trataba de vos. Pero fueron egoístas, y no pensaron en nosotros. Pensaron en ellos."  
"No entiendo"  
"No importa...tu mamá y yo tomamos una decisión el día que naciste. Elegimos un camino, y elegimos el tuyo. Hay un motivo por el cual no quisimos que vayas al Mandalay, y por el cual no vamos tanto. Los queremos un monton...pero no compartimos muchas decisiones que tomaron con nosotros."  
"¿Cómo cuáles?"  
"Como obligarnos a elegir nuestros caminos. O psicopatearnos con que si elegíamos otro iba a ser el fin del mundo. Seguro para ellos lo sea en un tiempo. Pero no debería depender de nosotros. No es justo."  
"No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, viejo"  
Thiago rió. Comprendiendo. Pero a Bruno lo habían criado de la manera más normal que pudieron, teniendo en cuenta toda la locura que vivieron. Y explicarlo lo haría sonar demente. Era mejor resguardarlo de muchas cosas para protegerlo.  
"No importa...ahora, decime. Kassia ¿de verdad no tiene ningún motivo para desconfiar de vos?"  
"No viejo. Está celosa de Charo."  
"Charo es..."  
"Charo es una amiga. Es la que viene de vez en cuando a casa"  
"Ah...la que le cae bien a tu mamá"  
"Si...pero no jodas, no empieces como ella."  
"No, no, te juro que no tengo idea...¿qué pasa con ésta chica Charo?"  
"Nada papá! Es una amiga"  
"Bueno", rio Thiago, "no te alteres, te estoy preguntando porque no sé, de verdad"  
"Bueno, si, es mi amiga, y nada más. Yo la amo a Kassia. Pero ella esta enferma de celos"  
"Bueno, a ver...yo creo que tenes dos opciones."  
"¿Cuáles?"  
"Si es como vos decís, y realmente no te pasa nada con ésta chica Charo"  
"No me pasa nada!"  
"Bueno, dejame terminar"  
"Bueno...pero no me pasa nada"  
"Bueno...si no te pasa nada, aclaraselo a Kassia. Hacela sentir amada, demostrale con hechos que ella es la única para vos. No se lo repitas como un loro porque no te va a escuchar. También escucha lo que tiene para decir, pero de verdad. No te pongas a la defensiva como conmigo. Escuchala, entendela y decile lo que te pasa."  
"Okay...¿y la otra opción?"  
"Replanteate si Kassia tiene algo de razón en lo que te dice y ver si realmente te sentís como vos decís que no te pasa nada con ésta chica Charo. YA SÉ que no te pasa nada. No me lo repitas. Ya lo sé. Sólo te digo porque..."  
"Mira viejo, yo aprecio tus consejos. Pero porque a vos te haya pasado con la vieja, no significa que le pase a todo el mundo. Hay hombres que realmente sólo quieren amistad con una chica."  
"Ah...mira" rio Thiago. "¿Y eso es lo que sos? ¿Un hombre?"  
"No me descanses tampoco"  
"No, no te descanso. Para nada, pero...bueno, nada, deja. Pensa en lo que te dije, ¿si? SIN enojarte."  
Thiago se levantó de la cama de su hijo, se inclino para darle un beso en la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación.  
Bruno se quedo dubitativo con lo que su padre le planteo, y entro a su galería de fotos del celular. Allí se encontró con fotos con Kassia, y sonrío. Pero luego empezaron a aparecer fotos de y con Charo. Fotos de ellos comiendo, llorando de risa, jugando a la play, en el colegio, haciendo caras graciosas, disfrazados.  
Se cuestionó que quizás no eran tan descabellados los planteos de su novia. Pero Charo era su amiga del alma, y con ella se sentía más él que nunca. Ella lo entendía como nadie, y siempre pero siempre estaba para el. A caso ¿ella tenia sentimientos por el? Esa idea le generó algo en el pecho que lo asustó. No. No podía ser. Entro en negación y volvió a su estado y pensamiento normal. Kassia veia cosas donde no las había y no tenia motivos para desconfiar de el.  
Thiago bajó, y volvió a su trabajo. La puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir. Era Jazmín. Thiago noto lo exhausta que estaba. A diferencia de el, ella no disfrutaba tanto de su trabajo.  
"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó.  
"Estresadísima, ¿vos?"  
Thiago no respondió. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para animarla. Se dirigió hacia su equipo de música, agarro su celular, y en los parlantes comenzó a sonar Put Your Head On My Shoulder de Paul Anka. La miro pícaramente y comenzó a bailar sutilmente.  
"Sos un tarado" dijo Jazmín riendo, mirándolo casi avergonzada por sus movimientos pélvicos. Thiago estiro su mano, y tratando de reprimir la sonrisa, Jazmín acepto y se pusieron a bailar. Algo no había cambiado. Su amor por la música, el canto y el baile seguían intactos. De hecho, eran los momentos que más disfrutaban juntos. Cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de los '50, bajo la mirada de alguien más.  
Bruno estaba sentado en las escaleras, viendo a sus padres con una imperfecta historia de amor, disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Su conocimiento del pasado era casi nulo. Sabía ciertas cosas, y todas por arriba. Las cosas importantes jamás se las ocultaron, cómo las dudas sobre la paternidad de su padre biológico. Pero a Bruno no le importaba quién llevaba su sangre. Su papá era Thiago. El lo había criado y lo había amado desde antes de nacer. Jamás le intereso hacerse un ADN con Tacho o alguien más. No lo necesitaba. Lo más loco de todo, resulto ser que Bruno nació y creció siendo el calco vivo de Thiago, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Tenia pelo castaño, y ojos achinados verdes. Líder nato, y actitud canchera.  
"Son ridículos" dijo alguien mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
"Si" dijo Bruno con una sonrisa "pero son todo lo que aspiro a un futuro"  
La niña de aproximadamente 11 años lo miro a su hermano mayor, y asintió con una sonrisa. "Yo también"

https://64.media.tumblr.com/3a247119a59afe533e578d25cd93107c/b5335625ee62048e-d8/s500x750/ce84ea31c6ade3abce8f072ccf3c59e2c724ab51.jpg

unknown cast:  
BRUNO: Franco Rizzaro.


	2. JAZMIN

2027.  
Jazmín trataba de contener sus lagrimas. Trataba de ser positiva, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario. Estaban en la sala de espera con su hijo Bruno y su hija Mora. Thiago se encontraba en el trabajo y no paraba de mandarle mensajes. Las agujas del reloj le resultaban retumbes insoportables, hasta que por fin los llamaron para darles los resultados de los estudios.  
"¿Bedoya Agüero Romero?" dijo el médico clínico.   
Los tres se levantaron, y entraron al consultorio.  
"Tranquila vieja, va a estar todo bien" dijo Bruno pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su madre. Jazmín sonrió.  
Una vez sentados, el doctor comenzó a hablar. Jazmín lo sabia. Los resultados habían dado mal.  
"...lamentablemente un tratamiento ya no va a funcionar porque la enfermedad está muy avanzada, por lo que vamos a acudir a un trasplante de hígado con carácter urgente"  
Bruno miro a Jazmín. Sabía que su madre estaba pasando posiblemente por uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y tomó su mano.  
"¿Cuántos años tenes vos?"  
"17" respondió Bruno.  
Su hijo había estado experimentando dolor abdominal, nauseas, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y hasta se sintió desorientado en el último tiempo. Éstos últimos síntomas los asustaron y decidieron acudir al médico en seguida. En la primer consulta le dijeron que era sólo una intoxicación por algo que había comido, pero no se quedaron con eso y fueron a otra, donde realmente le hicieron los estudios necesarios para descubrir lo que le pasaba.   
Esto era una pesadilla, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mostrarse fuerte por su hijo.   
"¿Yo puedo donar?" preguntó Jazmín.  
"Hay que hacer unos estudios de compatibilidad, pero es muy probable que puedas ser donante, si. En general alguno de los padres es 100% compatible para hacerlo"  
"Me lo quiero hacer ya" dijo. No le importaba más nada que la salud de Bruno.  
"Para...vieja" dijo su hijo apenado.  
"Podemos hacerte el estudio de sangre para ver si sos compatible hoy mismo, si."  
"Por favor" dijo.   
Jazmín se fue a sacar sangre mientras Bruno y Mora esperaban afuera. Su celular no paraba de sonar. Era Thiago. No sabía como decirle lo que estaba pasando. Él siempre se mantuvo muy positivo con que no sería nada grave, y lo es. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.  
"¿Para cuándo van a estar los resultados?" pregunto impaciente.  
"Para la semana que viene"  
"¿No puede ser para antes?"  
"No...perdón" dijo la enferma casi entendiendo. Jazmín asintió y salió.  
El camino a casa fue silencioso. Todos estaban perdidos en su pensamiento. Jazmín manejaba y recordaba cuando tuvo a su bebé en brazos por primera vez.

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Un poco más mamita, un poco más, dale que ya vemos la cabeza" decía la partera.  
"No puedo más, no puedo más" decía Jazmín toda transpirada, exhausta y angustiada.  
"Si que podes, dale, vos podes" le decía Thiago con ternura, tomando su mano, dándole fuerzas. "Un poco más Jaz, dale!"  
Y Jazmín pujo por última vez. Gritando de dolor y cansancio hasta que escucho un llanto. Su perfecto niño había salido de ella para conocer éste mundo tan imperfecto. Recuerda que sintió las lagrimas de Thiago en su rostro, y su risa de felicidad. Le ofrecieron cortar el cordón umbilical y el accedió con gusto. Jazmín buscaba con desesperación poder conocer el rostro de su bebé angelado. Lo envolvieron en una toalla, se lo dieron a Thiago y él lo sostuvo hipnotizado.   
"Thiago! Dejame verlo! Quiero verlo!" rogaba Jazmín. Thiago la miro, y apoyó a su bebé a su pecho.   
Era el bebé más perfecto que había visto en su vida. Y no lo decía porque era de ella. Nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto de verdad. Su piel era suave. Estaba todo rojo y no paraba de llorar, y Jazmín lloró con el. Desde ese momento, eran ellos dos para siempre. Si el lloraba, ella lloraría con el. Si el reía, ella reiría con el. Juntos, desde ese momento, hasta que ella tenga que decir adiós.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Su hijo necesitaba un trasplante o perdería su vida. No se suponía que sería así. Ella debía verlo crecer. Debía verlo egresarse del colegio, enamorarse, tener su primer corazón roto, contenerlo, volver a verlo enamorado, casarse, formar su propia familia, y ahí si, sería su tiempo.   
Llegaron a su casa, y tanto Bruno como Mora fueron a sus habitaciones. Ella se desplazo en el sillón.

FLASHBACK.  
2011.  
"Maaa-maaa" le decía Jazmín. El bebé la miraba y balbuceaba sin decir nada en concreto. "Maa-maaa" repitió Jazmín.  
"Paaapaa" dijo Bruno. Jazmín lo miro cómo diciendo ¿Es joda? Pero entendió a la perfección y sonrió orgullosa.  
Esa fue su primer palabra. Papá.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Thiago abrió la puerta, y sin si quiera saludar, se dirigió a Jazmín que se encontraba en el living de su casa sentada en el sillón.  
"Te mande mil mensajes, te llame y no me contestaste, ¿Qué paso?"  
"No era una pavada. Yo sabía. Tiene insuficiencia hepática. No le funciona el hígado y ya es tarde para un tratamiento. Lo tienen que trasplantar" respondió mirando a un punto fijo. Thiago se sentó en silencio, y ella miro como trataba de procesar y seguramente buscarle alguna solución al tema.  
"Yo voy a donarle" dijo rápidamente.  
"No podes. El doctor dijo que en éstos casos los padres biológicos son los que tienen mayor chance de compatibilidad." Notó como el rostro de Thiago se entristeció. Él era el padre de Bruno, pero los dos sabían que biológicamente no lo era. "Igual, yo ya me hice los estudios. Están para la semana que viene."  
"¿Y si no sos compatible?" preguntó Thiago sin rodeos. Ésta pregunta la sorprendió. Su marido se caracterizaba por ser positivo ante situaciones difíciles. No lo estaba siendo en éste momento.  
"No sé Thiago, no quiero pensar en eso ahora"  
"Tenemos que hablar con Tacho."  
"No. Con Tacho no" respondió contundente.  
"Jaz, yo tampoco querría hablar con el...pero esto es sobre Bruno. Es la salud de nuestro hijo la que está en juego."  
Thiago tenía razón, pero Jazmín había cerrado ese libro y lo había prendido fuego hace mucho tiempo atrás. Recordarlo le generaban sensaciones raras. Ninguna buena. "Esperemos a la semana que viene, y vemos." Sabía que si ella no era compatible, iba a tener que hacer lo que esperaba no hacer jamás.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.  
Nuevamente Jazmín se encontraba afuera del consultorio. Ésta vez sólo con su hija Mora. La llamaron e ingresaron.   
"Jazmín, lamentablemente no sos compatible. Pero en muchos casos, los abuelos o tíos por parte de madre si lo son."  
"No tengo hermanos, y...mis papás están muertos" dijo Jazmín. Hablando por inercia. Su cuerpo se sentía sin vida.   
Salió del consultorio y le mandó un mensaje a Thiago. "Negativo". Sólo eso.  
Thiago se encontraba en su casa con Bruno. Su hijo estaba débil y ya había comenzado un reposo absoluto.  
"¿Es la vieja? ¿Y?" preguntó su hijo ansioso. Thiago negó con la cabeza y dejo caer su mirada, frunciendo el ceño.  
En el auto de camino a casa, Jazmín sentía la mirada de su hija. La miro brevemente, y le sonrió.  
"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" le preguntó Jazmín. Haciéndose la que nada pasaba para no preocupar a la niña.  
"¿Bruno se va a morir?" preguntó Mora. Jazmín quedó helada, pero respondió rápidamente.  
"No! No se va a morir Bruno." La idea la aterrorizaba.  
"El otro día dijo que si le pasaba algo...me regalaba la Play. Yo siempre quise su Play pero...no quiero que le pase nada." Dijo apenada. Jazmín estacionó el auto.  
"A tu hermano no le va a pasar nada. No lo vamos a permitir, ¿si?" aseguró, tomándole la mano a su hija.  
"Tengo miedo..." respondió Mora.  
"Yo también" se sinceró, con la voz quebrada. "Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, porque nos necesita. El esta muy enfermo ahora, aunque lo veamos mas o menos bien. No nos puede ver mal, porque sino el se va a poner mal por nosotros."   
"¿Yo no le puedo donar?" considero la niña. Jazmín le acaricio rostro, mordiéndose los labios. Muerta de amor.  
"No, mi vida...vos sos muy chiquita. Esto es algo de grandes"  
"Pero vos no le podes donar, y papá no tiene su sangre, ¿o si?"  
Jazmín bajo la mirada, y no pudo mentir. "No."

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Tacho, estoy embarazada" dijo Jazmín, con una mezcla de sentimientos, pero los que más abundaban, eran alegría y temor.   
Tacho quedó pensativo, y el reflejo de su cara, no fue el que Jazmín esperaba. No mostraba alegría, ni conmoción. Se lo veía enojado y eso la aterró.  
"No lo puedo creer. Sos una atorranta, ¿Cómo pudiste?" le dijo Tacho, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y furia.  
"¿De qué me hablas, Tacho? No entiendo..."  
Jazmín sabía a lo que Tacho se refería. Era siempre volver a lo mismo. El video. El maldito video.  
"Yo no estuve con vos desde que volvimos. Ese hijo no es mío." decía Tacho con cada vez más furia.  
"Tacho, mi amor, obvio que es tuyo. Yo nunca estuve con NADIE que no fueras vos" dijo casi suplicando, llorando, tomándole la cara. Tacho le agarro las manos con fuerza, y las retiro de su rostro.  
"No te quiero ver más" dijo pausado, casi susurrando con odio. Y abandonó la habitación. Dejándola sola. Sola y embarazada.  
Unas horas después Jazmín se encontraba en su cama llorando, desconsolada. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Mar entró a la habitación y se sentó en su cama. Mirandola a la distancia, con desconfianza.  
"¿Por qué Tacho dice que no es de el y es de Thiago?" preguntó Mar sin vueltas.  
Jazmín volteo rápidamente. "Amiga, ay amiga, te necesito tanto" y estiro su mano. Jazmín estaba desesperada. Necesitaba de Mar como nunca antes. Mar no respondió a su llamado, y la seguía mirando con desconfianza. Esto rompió su corazón. "Vos no Mar...por favor"  
"Te hice una pregunta"  
"¿Vos de verdad me estás preguntando si yo estuve con Thiago?" respondió Jazmín indignada. "Mar, estoy pasando el momento más importante de mi vida. Estoy embarazada, y Tacho me acaba de dejar porque no cree que es de el, cuando si lo es, y vos en vez de estar conmigo, acompañándome, ¿pones en duda mi palabra?"  
"Tacho está seguro que no es de el. Y vos sabes las cosas que vimos"  
"No Mar, no sé las cosas que vimos. Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa menos eso. No!" Jazmín hizo una pausa "...no lo puedo creer. Esperaba tu abrazo, no esto. Me lo podría haber esperado de cualquiera, menos de vos."  
"Lo mismo digo"  
Jazmín rio irónica. "No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer" repetía Jazmín.   
Mar se levanto sin quitarle la mirada, y se retiro de la habitación. Jazmín se sintió más desesperanzada que nunca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

EXT. PORTICO DE UNA CASA.  
La puerta se abre. Atiende Melody, totalmente desconcertada.  
"Thiago..."  
"Hola Mel..." dijo Thiago, con una pequeña sonrisa.

INT. DE LA CASA  
Thiago estaba sentado en la cocina. Apoyaba sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y no paraba de mover la pierna.  
"¿Te, café?" ofreció Melody, incomoda.  
"No gracias...no...no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que irme a casa, deje a mi hijo sólo" respondió Thiago.   
Melody rio. "Ay...Thiago...tiene como 18 años tu hijo, creo que puede quedarse sólo en su casa ya."  
Thiago se miraba las manos, serio. "Bruno está enfermo, Mel...está...no está bien." lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos "necesita un trasplante urgente. Es por eso que estoy acá"  
Melody entendió enseguida. "Tacho..."  
"Si" respondió el. "Jazmín se hizo el estudio de compatibilidad y dio negativo. Lo que resta solo a Tacho"  
"¿Vos te hiciste el estudio?" preguntó Melody.   
Thiago la miro extrañado, y suspiro resignado. "Yo soy el papá de Bruno. Yo estuve ahi...desde la primer ecografía, hasta hoy. Nada va a cambiar eso. Pero biológicamente no soy el padre. Tacho es. Y no estaría acá si no fuera necesario. Pero estoy desesperado, porque es la única opción que tengo."  
"No te prometo nada Thiago...pero voy a hablar con el" dijo Mel  
"Bueno, si....yo...mira, te dejo acá la dirección del consultorio. Mañana vamos a hablar con el médico para ver cómo tenemos que proseguir. A las 10:00hs. ¿Si?" respondía Thiago con ansiedad.  
"Bueno..." respondía Mel apenada. Tomo el papel que Thiago escribió. "Voy a hablar con el, te lo prometo"   
Thiago rompió en llanto. Se tomaron de las manos.  
"Gracias...gracias" decía Thiago sin parar. Ella le apretaba fuerte sus manos y le decía que no era necesario. 

Jazmín entró a la habitación de Bruno, que se encontraba acostado en su cama usando el celular.  
"Vieja..."  
"¿Cómo vieja? ¿Qué hablamos del vieja?" dijo Jazmín para descomprimir.  
"Y bueno, vos para mi sos la vieja" dijo Bruno riendo. Jazmín se sentó a su lado.  
"¿Y tu papá?"   
"Salió un toque, no sé a donde se fue."  
"Bueno..." dijo Jazmín mirando al suelo. Bruno la miro con preocupación. No por el, sino por ella. Tomo su mano.  
"Va a salir todo bien má" le aseguró.   
Madre e hijo se miraron, como la primera vez que se conocieron, y sin decirse nada se juraron amor eterno. Jazmín no pudo contener lo que sentía.  
"Si te pasa algo yo me muero."  
"No te vas a morir vieja, y yo tampoco. Tengo demasiados planes todavía. No se van a librar tan fácil de mi." le respondió con humor. Jazmín rio.  
"Te amo"   
"Yo también, vieja"   
Se miraron con admiración y amor profundo por el otro.  
"Basta de decirme vieja!" descomprimió nuevamente Jazmín.  
"No! Jodete! Sos la vieja" respondió su hijo, y ambos rieron.  
"¿De qué se ríen?" preguntó Mora, entrando bruscamente a la habitación.  
"Vení acá enana" la llamó su hermano. Mora cerro la puerta y se tiro de un salto a su cama.  
"Mora! Cuidado, hija!" la retó Jazmín, asustada.  
"No pasa nada vieja" contestó Bruno distendido.   
"¿Qué onda acá?" dijo Thiago entrando a la habitación.  
"¿Dónde estabas vos?" cuestionó Mora.  
"Por ahi...con un par de lobas" canchereó Thiago. Jazmín y Mora abrieron grande la boca, indignadas, y comenzaron a revolearle almohadas. Thiago corrió agachado, y tomo a su hija levantándola por el aire dejándola patas para arriba mientras le hacia cosquillas en su panza. En ese espacio cuadrado, solo abundaban risas. 

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Jazmín se encontraba en la fuente llorando. Thiago se acercó a ella, y sin decir una palabra, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo. Jazmín lo agarro, y secó tanto sus lagrimas como su nariz.   
"No entiendo Thiago...¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se arruinó tanto? Esto no debería ser así...Ya no se quién soy, qué tengo que hacer, a dónde ir, me siento tan..."  
"...perdida" finalizo Thiago. Jazmín lo miro. "Yo dudo que mientras crecíamos y vivíamos nuestras vidas alguna vez nos imaginamos que íbamos a pasar por tanta locura. Yo era un nene bien, como me decían ustedes. Tenia todo lo que quería, viajaba, era feliz, tenía una familia, la chica que quisiera. Vivía en una burbuja. Una burbuja hermosa, pero era sólo eso...no era una felicidad real. Todo era una farsa. Y cuando esa burbuja se pincho, me dolió. Nunca sufrí tanto. Pero me enseño quién era y quién quería ser. Yo sé que no soy perfecto, y tuve miles de errores...pero me permito equivocarme, porque de eso se trata la vida. De tropezar y seguir adelante. Porque no somos perfectos, somos simplemente humanos. Ese viaje lastimosamente nos cambió Jaz...pero no tanto. Vos sos Jazmin Romero. La gitana. Sos la amiga de fierro, que ama cantar y ama bailar. Que tiene un carácter bastante podrido cuando quiere." Jazmín rio y Thiago también. "y el tiempo no cambia el hecho que todo pasa, y todo mejora. Como dice Nico...tras las nubes el cielo es siempre azul."  
"No puedo quedarme acá. Tacho me odia, Mar me odia, y el resto me mira con desconfianza y desprecio" le dijo Jazmín con una angustia enorme. "No sé donde voy a ir."  
"Donde VAMOS a ir" le respondió Thiago. Ella lo miró.  
"No...no, Thiago. Esto no tiene nada que ver con vos, no sería justo que dejes el Hogar, y tengas problemas con Mar por mi. Esto es algo mío"  
"Jaz, es mi decisión. Vos sos mi amiga. Vos harías lo mismo por mi, ¿o no? Si no estoy yo, ¿Quién va a estar entonces? Para qué están los amigos, si no están para las malas?"  
"Thiago, vos y yo sabemos lo que va a provocar que quieras venir conmigo. Tacho ya desconfía bastante, Mar ni hablemos. Los volvería locos, y les daría una razón que no tienen."  
"Y ¿qué?, por miedo a que piensen que tienen razón, ¿vas a darles el gusto de aislarte de todos?. Vos y yo sabemos como son las cosas, Jaz. No es ni culpa tuya, ni mía que ellos no confíen en nosotros. Vos sos mi amiga, y yo no te voy a dejar sola en ésta. Yo te voy a acompañar en lo que pueda." la consoló Thiago tomándole la mano. Jazmín estallo en llanto de emoción y reposo su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba tan agradecida con el. Desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, fue el único momento donde en verdad se sintió protegida y querida. 

  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
"¿Y vos de qué te reís, pelado?" increpo Thiago a Bruno con humor.  
"Pelado vos! Mira las entradas que tenes, te dejaste crecer esas pocas lanas que para disimularlo" respondió Bruno riendo.  
Thiago abrió grande la boca, y miro para un costado haciendo una mueca graciosa. "Pero si yo estoy divino..." respondió mientras se acariciaba su larga melena. Todos estallaron de risa.

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Perdón, perdón! ¿Llegue muy tarde?" pregunto Thiago con gran preocupación.  
"No, no...todavía no me llamaron" respondió Jazmín con una pequeña sonrisa. Le daba ternura la actitud de su amigo.  
"Romero Jazmín" llamó su medica obstetra.  
"Ahí está"  
"Llegue justo" dijo Thiago sonriendo.  
Ambos ingresaron al consultorio.  
"Primerizos?" preguntó la obstetra.  
"Si" respondió Jazmín. Dudaba si debía aclarar que Thiago no era el padre, pero él no dijo nada más que asentir, así que decidió no decir nada.  
"Bueno Jazmin...los estudios de sangre salieron todos perfectos. Vos y el bebé están en perfectas condiciones, así que ahora vamos a hacerte una ecografía, para que podamos ver cómo va todo por ahí, si?"  
"Si..." respondió Jazmín, insegura ante tanta nueva situación.  
"Te pido que por favor te recuestes en la camilla." Jazmín se recostó. "Ahora te voy a poner un gel...está un poco frío"  
"Bueno" dijo Jazmín riendo nerviosa.  
La obstetra coloco el gel, prendió el monitor que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, y comenzó a pasar el transductor sobre su vientre.  
En la pantalla se expandio una imagen con un circulo negro, y en el medio se encontraba él. De repente todo su dolor y preocupación desaparecieron.   
"Todo eso redondito, es el útero. Esto, es el saco gestacional. Todo lo que está de color negro, es lo que va a ser el liquido amniótico, y ahí..." la obstetra hizo un Zoom en la pantalla, enfocando a su porotito "Eso blanquito, ese es el latido, a parte de haberlo escuchado, todo eso que está ahí que está moviendose...eso que está moviéndose es su corazón. Ese es el embrión. Vamos a medirlo..."  
A Jazmín ya no le interesaban los detalles. No podía escuchar más nada que el latido de su bebé. Y una sonrisa imborrable se dibujo en su rostro. En ese momento, se juro no volver a sufrir por nadie que no sea su hijo o hija. Era todo lo que importaba, y era el impulso que necesitaba para seguir adelante.  
Ante tanta emoción, no logro registrar a Thiago, que estaba a su lado tomándole la mano. Cuando lo miro, se quedó sorprendida.   
Sus miradas se encontraron, con lagrimas y felicidad. Y sin decir nada, ambos lo supieron. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027\.   
Una semana más tarde.

La familia entera había ido a la clínica a acompañar a Bruno. Thiago había pedido permiso en el trabajo, y Mora faltó al colegio. El médico le recetó a Bruno un par de antibióticos para calmar los dolores y los síntomas hasta esperar el trasplante. También le dieron fecha para hacerse una biopsia. Empezaron a pactar los pasos a seguir, y las probabilidades de que alguien más le pueda donar. Cuando salieron del consultorio, vieron a Tacho con Melody. Éste tenía sosteniéndose un pequeño algodón en el antebrazo. No había vuelto a ver a Tacho desde que nació Bruno. En cada encuentro, o cumpleaños de amigos, el se encargaba de averiguar si ella asistiría con Thiago, y decidía no ir. Se estaban viendo las caras 17 años más tarde. Ya no conservaba sus rulos, de hecho, estaba rapado. Pero matando mitos, sus raíces eran rubias. Ya no le podían decir rubio teñido, aunque su ex novio sí amaba el agua oxigenada.   
Como no se movían, Bruno y Mora miraron a sus padres sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jazmín se quedo paralizada. Thiago en cambio, se acercó a ellos.  
"Gracias" le dijo Thiago.  
"Vine porque me lo pidió ella" dijo Tacho señalando a Melody "pero vos sabes que esto es al pedo. Yo no soy el padre de ese chico"  
Thiago le quito la mirada, miro a Melody, le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, miro hacia abajo, se dio la vuelta, y volvió con su familia.  
"Vamos..." dijo. Y como si fuera un títere sin movilidad, siguió los pasos de su marido. Ver a Tacho le erizó la piel. No porque se sienta enamorada, sino por lo que significaba que el estuviera ahí. Ella sabía que muy adentro de el, sabia que Bruno era hijo suyo. Y quizás, hasta se arrepintió en algún momento de su decisión. O eso esperaba.  
Los días pasaban y la espera era tortuosa. Tanto Thiago como Jazmín estaban seguros de que los resultados darían positivo. Bruno, de hecho, contemplo la posibilidad de que no lo sea.   
"¿Y si da negativo?" preguntó.  
"No va a dar negativo" aseguró su madre.  
Pero así como en su cuerpo de 17 años donde abundaba tanta negación amorosa, también abundaba la intuición. Y no se equivocó.  
"El resultado es negativo. Juan Morales tampoco es compatible." dijo el médico. Jazmín quedo inmóvil.   
"¿Cómo que no?" dijo Thiago sin creerlo.  
"No, lo siento mucho."

FLASHBACK.  
2012.  
Jazmín bailaba al ritmo de "Part of me" de "Katy Perry" mientras limpiaba su departamento. Su bebé se encontraba en su sillita para comer. Thiago estaba dándole de comer. Ella le hacia caras y Bruno le respondía con sonrisas. Thiago reía y bailaba sentado. Y así fue todo su día. Limpiando, desinfectando, y cuidando a su hijo. Bruno ya andaba por todos lados, y era importante que estuviera todo impecable. El niño contaba con una energía que no entendían de donde la sacaba, y ante canciones de cuna, caminar de un lado al otro, por fin lograron dormirlo. Exhaustos, se desplomaron sobre el sillón.  
"Yo sé lo que necesitamos nosotros" dijo Thiago mirando a Jazmín, sin moverse del sillón.  
"¿Qué?"  
Éste se paro con todo el desgano posible, se dirigió hacia la alacena de la cocina, y saco una botella de tequila. "Esto."   
"Na..."  
"Si, dale Jaz."  
"No...no, Thiago. No tomo hace un montón, y si me tomo un shot me voy a poner en pedo, se va a levantar Bruno y va a ser caótico, no."  
"Jaz...gracias a Dios, al cielo, a todo...Bruno duerme como una marmota, es igual a vos en ese sentido."  
"A vos querrás decir!" respondió Jazmín a la defensiva.  
"Dale...lo merecemos"   
No tomo mucho para que Jazmín acepte. Pusieron la radio en un volumen bajo para no despertar al niño, y lo que fue un shot, luego fueron dos, y luego tres. Hasta que sin darse cuenta se bajaron toda la botella y estaban totalmente borrachos.   
"Nos pegó muy mal esto" dijo Jazmín notando el estado de ambos.  
"Noo, pero yo estoy re bien eh, ¿por qué? ¿A vos también te pegó mal?" respondió Thiago totalmente ebrio.  
"A mi me parece que voy a llorar" dijo Jazmín con la voz quebrada riéndose.  
"Nooo..." dijo Thiago tapándose la cara. Ambos rieron.  
"Te arruino la noche si me pongo a llorar ¿no?"  
"No, bueno, lloremos los dos de última" Rieron un poco más. "Uy, me sale el vapor del alcohol por la nariz. No, pero lo que pasa, es que, ¿Qué iba a decir? Ah si...que se yo, hacemos lo que podemos. Vos haces lo que podes, yo hago lo que puedo. Mira...mira la lucidez que tengo...mira lo que te voy a decir eh"  
"A ver..."  
"Yo hice lo que pude con Mar...vos hiciste lo que pudiste con Tacho...y bueno, ellos no nos creyeron, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Se les fue todo de las manos por ese video de mierda. Bah, a todos se nos fue todo de las manos, pero bueno. Ya está. Hay que seguir. Creo que es lo último lucido que voy a decir."  
Jazmín no paraba de reír "¿Es difícil para vos estar solo?"  
"¿Me crees si te digo que iba a decir eso?"  
"Dale, callate!" respondió Jazmín tarándole uno de sus limones usados.  
"Iba a decir...que difícil estar solo. Iba a redondear con eso."  
"No, yo igual estoy re acostumbrada, me re gusta estar sola" Thiago la miro como diciendo *vos me estás jodiendo* y estallo en risa. Ambos lo hicieron. "En seeerio, tarado!" y le revoleo otro limón. "Yo no soy como vos que desde que te conozco, siempre tenes una novia. Dolores, Tefi, Mar, Melody, Mar, Luna, Mar"   
"Aaaahhh...bueno! hola...Tacho, Nacho, Tacho, Matt, Ángel Rojo, Tacho" respondió Thiago con ironía.  
"¿Qué? No, para, novio novio, fue solo Tacho. Y Tacho era el Ángel Rojo, así que no cuenta. Vos si estuviste de novio con todas ellas!"  
"Y bueeeno...¿qué queres que haga? soy muy lindo y las chicas piden, me RUEGAN estar conmigo"  
"Ayyy...que tarado que sos" respondió y le revoleo otro limón.  
"Cortala con los limones che! Si me vas a tirar un limón que sea otro"  
Jazmin abrio la boca indignada, y le revoleo otro limón "Zarpado!"  
Thiago rio. En la radio comenzó a sonar "La Bifurcada" de "Memphis La Blusera"  
"Uy nooo...temon." Ambos se pusieron a cantar con interpretación. Thiago se levanto y comenzó a bailar. Jazmín hizo lo mismo. Bailaban completamente ebrios cada uno por su lado. El sonido del saxofón saco el lado sexy de Jazmín. Thiago bajo de su nube y le prestó atención. Quedo hipnotizado ante los movimientos de su amiga. Cuando Jazmín se percato de esto, comenzó a reírse. Él hizo lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos, y comenzaron a dar vueltas estallados. Se veían ridículos. Elevaron sus manos agarradas, y al bajarlas, se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca. De repente pareciera que esa cercanía les dio un golpe de sobriedad y seriedad. Thiago miro los labios de Jazmín, y Jazmín hizo lo mismo con Thiago. Bruscamente comenzaron a besaron. Sedientos de pasión se entregaron a la lujuria.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Jazmín ya no entendía más nada, pero no se podía dar el lujo de descansar en esa duda. En tratar de entender cómo era posible que Tacho no sea compatible con Bruno. Los días siguientes, fueron constantes en explotar en llanto en sus trabajos, y en la casa de sus amigos. Todos decidieron ir a hacerse el estudio de compatibilidad. Lo hacían por amor, para darles una tranquilidad de que había esperanzas. Pero todos dieron negativo. Hasta que aproximadamente dos semanas más tarde, Thiago se acercó a ella con la noticia.  
"Ya encontramos al donador"  
Jazmín volvió a respirar. Su alma volvía a ocupar su cuerpo. Estaba escuchando lo que esperaba escuchar hacía ya un poco más de un mes.   
"¿En serio?" dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Thiago asintió emocionado. "¿Quién?" pregunto Jazmín con entusiasmo. Quería abrazar a la persona que salvaría la vida de su hijo. Quería abrazar a esa persona, y decirle que no sólo lo estaba salvando a el, sino también a ella.  
"Yo..."

FLASHBACK.  
DÍAS ATRÁS.  
INT. MANDALAY. HALL DE ENTRADA.  
"¿Thiago?" dijo Nico extrañado.  
"Necesito hablar con vos, Nico."

AULA.  
"Acá vamos a estar tranquilos..."  
Se sentaron arriba de los bancos.  
"Che que lindo que estás...tenes más pelo que yo! Mira la cantidad de pelo que tenes, casi que no te veo la cara!" dijo Nico feliz. Hacia mínimo 3 años que no lo veía. Thiago sonrió, pero fue directo al grano.  
"Nico..." Hizo una pausa. No sabía como formular la pregunta, pero trato de ser lo más directo posible. "Cuando vos viajaste 22 años al futuro...cuando recopilaste esos momentos nuestros...¿Jazmín estaba embarazada de un hijo mío?"  
"¿A qué viene esto?" pregunto Nico con curiosidad. Thiago trataba de evitar lo más que podía recurrir a ellos. Lo veían poco y nada desde que formo su familia.  
"Hay...hay alguna posibilidad, que por algo de alguna paradoja temporal, ¿Bruno sea hijo mio...biológicamente hablando?"  
"Todo es posible..."  
"Eso no me sirve, Nico"  
"¿Qué te está pasando?"  
Se hizo un silencio. Thiago se había distanciado mucho de ellos, y el mundo mágico a los que fueron sometidos. Se sentía incomodo y algo avergonzado, pero tenía un motivo más importante que su orgullo.  
"Bruno está enfermo...y necesita un trasplante"  
"No..." dijo Nico lamentándose, y tomando la pierna de Thiago.  
"Tacho fue a hacerse el estudio de compatibilidad, y dio negativo. El siempre estuvo seguro que no era hijo suyo, pero Jaz nunca estuvo con nadie más. Era imposible"  
"Thiago...las cosas que vi, ojalá no las hubiera visto nunca. No era sólo lo que vieron en el video. Era como llegaron hasta ahí también. ¿Ese Thiago? ¿El del video? Jamás hubiera venido acá por su hijo. Jamás. Jamás se hubiera hecho cargo de un hijo que no fuera suyo. Y ni siquiera sé si se hubiera hecho cargo de uno suyo de verdad. Yo sé que vos pensas que los obligamos a elegir sus destinos. Que de cierto modo les metimos en la cabeza que vos tenías que estar con Mar, que Tacho tenía que estar con Jazmín porque si no sería su perdición, pero en realidad era para salvar a nuestra hija. Bueno, no. Era por ustedes. Que hoy seas el hombre que sos, aunque no salvaron a Paz, habla de que si, fallaron en su misión, pero que algo aprendieron de eso. No sé si hubo una paradoja y Bruno es tuyo, pero asi como los viajes en el tiempo, y todo lo que les enseñamos con Cielo se trata de creer? bueno, ¿vos qué crees?"  
"Yo quiero salvar a mi hijo"  
"Mi hijo, ahí está. Para vos no cambia en nada un resultado, ¿o si? Es tu hijo"  
"Si, pero para los médicos no, Nico." dijo Thiago quebrándose.  
"Cree, macho. Cree que hubo una paradoja y vos sos el padre. Cree que le podes salvar la vida a tu hijo, y vas a poder. Ya no te queda nada. Recurriste a la razón, a la ciencia, y no te dieron solución. Sólo te queda la fe, Thiago. Cree."  
Thiago dubito, se levanto y se fue. Manejaba pensativo, y decidió cambiar de dirección.   
Ingreso a la clínica dónde su hijo se hace tratar, y donde todos sus amigos y conocidos fueron a hacerse el estudio de compatibilidad por si las dudas. Él no lo considero porque sabía que no había estado con Jazmín y no había chances de que pueda ser donante. Pero necesitaba creer que podía hacerlo. Que podía salvar a Bruno. Se sacó sangre, y fue informado que en unos días estaría el resultado. Ya no tenían que esperar una semana. Bruno necesitaba ese trasplante cada vez más urgente, por lo que esos estudios tenían más prioridad. Y a los pocos días, lo llamaron a su trabajo para informarle que los estudios estaban listos.   
"Positivo" dijo el doctor. De repente Thiago se llenó de fe. Toda la fe que había perdido la había recuperado. El doctor le hablo de los procedimientos a seguir para la operación, a lo que el con mucha alegría y emoción acepto sin pensarlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
"¿Dio positivo?" dijo Jazmín llorando.  
"Si..." dijo Thiago riendo, mientras lloraba. 

FLASHBACK.  
2012.  
03.00am. Jazmín se levanto para tomar un poco de agua, y lo vio a Thiago despierto, llorando. Se acercó a el y éste se limpio las lagrimas.  
"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó "No me vas a decir a mi que no estabas llorando..."  
Thiago sonrió. "No...nada...pasa que..." lo hacía interminable.  
"¿Qué pasó Thiago? Contame...Soy tu amiga." dijo Jazmín, ofreciéndole su confianza.  
"Hoy la vi a Mar..." Thiago la miro como esperando una cierta aprobación de continuar. Jazmín se sintió rara. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Habían pasado cosas y ella ya no lo veía de la misma manera. La idea de que Thiago fuera de Mar, la angustiaba. La hacía sentir traicionada, pero ella sabía como eran las cosas. Sabía que lo que pasó entre ellos, fue sólo una vez, y para el no había significado lo mismo que para ella. Pero Thiago había sacrificado mucho sin tener que hacerlo. Ahora era su turno.  
"Y la seguís amando como el primer día..." dijo amigablemente.   
"Pensé que no...que ya...no...pero la vi y..."  
"...Y si..." terminó Jazmín "Thiago, si vos la amas, deciselo. Jugatela. Vos te mereces ser feliz. Te mereces tener todo lo bueno y lindo en la vida."   
"Pero...¿y vos?"   
Jazmín noto la culpa que sentía Thiago. "Yo lo tengo a Bruno. Yo ya no estoy sola. Nosotros vamos a estar bien. Y siempre vamos a estar acá para vos. No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado. Somos tu familia. Y porque somos tu familia, y te adoramos, te dejamos ir. Vos sabes que Mar nunca aceptaría estar con vos si vos vivís acá conmigo. Volve al Hogar...reconquistala como vos sabes."  
Thiago no respondió nada, sólo sonrió y la abrazo. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
"Pero no solo de eso" Jazmín lo miro conmocionada. Thiago se acercó a ella, y con delicadeza tomo su rostro. "Yo soy el papá de Bruno" Jazmín frunció el ceño, no entendía, y antes de que pueda decir algo, Thiago la interrumpió. "No trates de entender. Yo tampoco entiendo. Seguramente tiene que ver con alguna paradoja temporal...pero si...Bruno es mi hijo...biológico" aclaró Thiago, y sonrió.   
Él la abrazo. Jazmín estaba cargada de emociones. Era mucha información recibida. Su bebé iba a salvarse. Y a la vez el misterio que arrastró la paternidad de Bruno por 17 años tuvo conclusión. Ella estaba segura que era de Tacho. Siempre lo estuvo. No sabía que sentir. Se sentía culpable por no sentirse feliz. Fueron muchos años aceptando una realidad, que no era. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Mar. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Siempre tuvo razón? Por algo le decían Instinto. Después de muchos años, se encontró pensando en su ex mejor amiga y hermana del alma. Se pregunto cómo se encontraría y qué pensaría al saberlo. Se respondió a si misma, que seguro no la sorprendería. Ellos, que siempre se sintieron intocables a ese futuro incierto, resulto darles una cachetada y haberlos afectado de todas las maneras posibles, sin que se dieran cuenta. Y Mar...Mar siempre lo supo.

FLASHBACK.  
2013.  
Jazmín abrió la puerta, y era Thiago con valijas. Se miraron y no dijeron nada. Ella se corrió y le dio el paso para que entre. Sonrió. Se sintió feliz de tener a su familia unida de nuevo. Durante ese día no hablaron ni una palabra. Thiago dejó la valija en el suelo, y sólo atino a alzar a Bruno. Lo abrazo con tanto sentimiento que Jazmín sabía que se encontraba mal. No quiso comer, y se fue a dormir temprano.   
Al otro día cuando Jazmín se levanto, Thiago ya estaba levantado.   
"Ey..." lo saludo.  
"Ey..." respondió.  
"Ayer no pudimos hablar nada..."  
"No...no hay mucho que hablar Jaz. Ya está..."  
"¿Qué paso?"  
"No podía estar con Mar y mentirle en la cara." Hizo una pausa. "Le conte...todo..." Jazmín no supo que decirle y Thiago lo entendía. "Tengo que ir a buscar el resto de las cosas, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas."  
"Yo te acompaño si queres"  
"No Jaz, no hace falta"  
"Thiago...no te mereces comer el garrón vos sólo. Yo te acompaño."  
Thiago aceptó. La conocía demasiado a Jazmín y sabía que no daría el brazo a torcer.  
A la tarde fueron al Hogar Mágico. Jazmín se sintió rara. Fue como un deja vu a aquella vez en la que Rama la trajo de vuelta. Había vivido ahi de niña, y sabía que era un lugar oscuro. En esos momentos, lo era de nuevo.  
"No tenes que entrar conmigo, si queres."  
"No...si quiero" fue determinante.  
Entraron y no había nadie. Todo seguía igual. Las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar. Los colores eran los mismos, y hasta se sentía el mismo aire. Pero ella sabía que ya no era bienvenida como lo fue alguna vez.  
"Yo te espero acá" le dijo Jazmín. Thiago asintió y subió las escaleras dando pasos largos. De la cocina salieron Mar y Melody. Melody cargaba una beba bellísima en sus brazos. Era hija de Tacho. Ella lo sabía. Melody se disculpo y se retiro de la habitación, como para darles un espacio para hablar.   
"¿Viniste con Thiago?"  
"Si." le respondió ella.   
"Está cada día más igual a el" dijo Mar mirando a Bruno. Jazmín suspiro cansada. No había sentido en tratar de explicar nada, ella se había convencido de ciertos hechos en su cabeza, y nada ni nadie lograría cambiarlo. "Bueno...ganaste!" sonrió irónica.  
"Acá nadie ganó nada, Mar" le respondió.  
"No, si...vos ganaste. Pero todo bien igual eh, yo siempre supe que iba a pasar esto así que...¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y me respondes con sinceridad? ¿Por una vez?" Se hizo un silencio. "¿Nunca sentiste culpa por haberte acostado con Thiago? ¿Sabiendo lo que significaba el en mi vida? ¿Nunca...Nunca te arrepentiste de lo qué me hiciste? O bueno, NOS hiciste, porque el pobre Tacho también se comió un garre terrible. Pero bueno al menos el las tiene a Mel y a Amandita. ¿Pero yo...? Yo sólo los tenía a ustedes..."  
"Vos también eras la persona que más quería, Mar. Y la persona que más me basureo también. Desde que viajamos al futuro y viste esa tarjeta no paraste de ver cosas donde no las había. Tanto que me alejaste, y aislaste. A mi y a Thiago."  
"Ah...o sea que ¿ahora es mi culpa?"   
"Yo no me voy a disculpar con vos por haberme enamorado de el."  
"¿Enamorado?" seguramente Mar no pensaba que los sentimientos de Jazmín eran en serio.  
"¿Cómo no me voy a enamorar si fue el único que estuvo para mi? ¿Qué se preocupo por mi y por mi hijo? ¿Qué estuvo cuando el padre me dejo, y mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma me dio la espalda?...Estuve mucho tiempo sufriendo por ustedes. Pase todo mi embarazo llorando, deprimida, sin esperanzas. No entendía por qué me odiaban tanto. No entendía cómo era posible que un video que no teníamos idea qué era, pesara más que todo el amor que nos teníamos. Pero nació Bruno y para mi fue como volver a empezar. Y todo ese dolor, y esas preguntas sin responder quedaron en el pasado. Y hoy mi presente y mi futuro, son con Bruno y Thiago. Así que no...no me voy a disculpar. Porque vos ya no eras mi amiga, ni nadie en mi vida cuando paso lo que paso. Y yo lo hice por amor"  
"¿Y el?"  
Jazmín sonrió y suspiro. "Seguís sin entender nada, Mar"  
"¿Qué tengo que entender?"  
"Que Thiago siempre te amo y siempre te va a amar a vos. Pero vos ya te hiciste la cabeza con cosas que no son y nunca fueron"  
"No...si fueron, fueron! No me trates de paranoica, Jazmín. No. Vos y Thiago estuvieron juntos. Lo hicieron. Cruzaron esa linea, y para mi...para mi ya está. De ahí no se puede volver. Yo ya no puedo confiar en el. Ya está"  
"Ojalá encuentres la felicidad pronto Mar...porque me apena muchísimo que te pierdas de un amor tan lindo como el de el."  
Thiago bajó y las encontró hablando. La situación fue muy incomoda. Mar lo miro por última vez, y subió las escaleras dejándolos abajo solos. En un lugar alejado de ella, para siempre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Estaban listos para irse. Bruno ya estaba en la silla de ruedas, y tenían el bolso preparado.  
"¿Estás seguro de esto, Thiago?" preguntó Jazmín con preocupación.  
El la miro con ternura, y tomo su cara. "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro."  
Thiago beso gentilmente a Jazmín en los labios, y se abrazaron. "Gracias" le dijo ella.  
"No..." le respondió el.  
Ella sabía que Thiago amaba a Bruno con toda su alma, y que haría cualquier cosa por el, pero no podía evitar agradecerle. 

  
FLASHBACK.  
2014.  
Jazmín, Thiago y Bruno se encontraban de vacaciones en la playa.  
"Hoy Bruno se queda con la niñera, yo ya arregle todo. ¿Hoy?, nosotros dos salimos" dijo Thiago de modo seductor. Jazmín le siguió el juego.  
"Ah ¿si?, y ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?"  
"Ahhh...sorpresa" respondió tomándola por la cintura.  
Sonriendo le dijo "vos sabes que odio las sorpresas" mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.  
"Bueno...con más razón...MENOS te voy a decir"  
"Thiago!"  
"Jazmín!"   
Ambos rieron.  
"No, dale, decime dónde me vas a llevar. Si total es lo mismo, seguro no lo conozco al lugar"  
"Por eso mismo, si no lo conoces, ¿para qué te voy a decir? Vas a tener que esperar hasta la noche"  
Ya de noche.  
Thiago manejaba mientras ella estaba con el celular. Era la primera vez que dejaba a Bruno de noche con alguien más.  
"Deja eso...está todo bien, y cualquier cosa nos van a avisar"  
"Si ya se pero...  
"No hay peros..." dijo y estaciono. "No hay peros porque ya llegamos."   
Jazmín miro hacia afuera. Thiago salió del auto y ella hizo lo mismo. Ella accionó a caminar hacia la luz.  
"Pará, pará" dijo Thiago. Se puso atrás de ella, y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos. "Ahora si" dijo mientras la guiaba. Caminaron unos metros, hasta que se detuvo. "¿Estás lista?"  
"Si"  
"¿Pero qué tan lista estás? ¿3%, 100%, 20%, 50%?" decía Thiago jugando.  
"Dale Thiago!" Jazmín rio impaciente.  
"¿Qué tan segura?" insistió.  
"100%!" exclamó Jazmín. La intriga la estaba matando. Thiago se rio, y la dejo ver. Era una cabaña junto al mar. La brisa era suave y el clima era cálido. Había antorchas que marcaban un camino hacia la entrada. Era todo perfecto. Al entrar, se encontraron con una mesa pequeña para dos personas.  
"Cocinaste vos?" pregunto Jazmín riendo.  
"No...pero bueno, yo estuve detrás de todo, así que es como si lo hubiera hecho"  
"Sos un chanta"  
"Y te encanta..." Jazmín se mordió los labios. "A ver, permitime..." Thiago corrió su silla.   
"Ay, que caballero..."  
"Siempre."   
Dio la vuelta, y se sentó frente a ella. Al costado de la mesa se encontraba un carrito con comida. "Y el menú de hoy es de..." Thiago destapo los platos, y habían tallarines con manteca y queso rallado, el plato preferido de Jazmín. "Estuve bien, ¿o no?" dijo guiñando el ojo. Ella solo sonrió. Comenzaron a comer, y todo era exquisito.  
"¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta cita romántica?" dijo Jazmín sonriendo, pícaramente.  
"Bueno...me di cuenta que desde que estamos juntos nunca tuvimos una cita."  
"Puede ser...a menos que consideremos que un bebé y muchos pañales cuentan como una"  
Thiago rio "Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, pero definitivamente no."  
Nada emocionaba más a Jazmín, que Thiago en modo padre amoroso.   
Al terminar, Thiago saco de su bolsillo un celular.  
"Dijiste que celulares no!" recrimino Jazmín.  
"Paraaa..." dijo Thiago suavemente. Y al segundo comenzó a sonar una música que hizo que Jazmín escupiera y estallara de risa. Era música como de los años '50. "Put Your Head on My Shoulder". Thiago sacó de su bolsillo un peine, y se peino el cabello de manera sexy. Ella no podía parar de reír. Claramente no era la idea de cita romántica que tenía, pero esa era sin dudas mejor. Thiago se acerco a ella bailando lentamente, y estiro sus manos.  
"No..." respondió Jazmín avergonzada. Thiago le guiño el ojo, y movía su mano insistiendo, hasta que lo logró. Ella se levanto y se pusieron a bailar. Se sentía como en un baile escolar estadounidense temático, de esos que veía en series o películas. Faltaba la vestimenta y los peinados y estaban perfectos. "No puedo creer esto..."  
"¿Qué un pibe taaan fachero como yo te saque a bailar?" jugo Thiago.  
"Que a un pibe taaan fachero como vos...le falle tanto" respondió irónica. Thiago tiro su cabeza para atrás riendo. El papel ya le causaba gracia hasta a el mismo.  
El tema termino y comenzó a sonar "All of me" de "John Legend". Jazmín reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thiago mientras bailaban abrazados. Ella comenzó a cantar, amaba ese tema. Thiago se alejo para mirarla y ella paró.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KybEZSixIxU  
"No pares...seguí" le dijo.   
"...You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" le cantó Jazmin haciendo muecas. Thiago rio. "'Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh..."  
"Sos hermosa" le dijo Thiago conmocionado. Jazmín sonrió y concluyeron en un beso tierno. La intensidad subió y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027  
Thiago y Bruno se encontraban en la sala común, cada uno en su camilla, ya listos para entrar al quirófano. Jazmín y Mora estaban con ellos. Ésta vez, su hijo ya no hacia bromas ni se lo notaba distendido. Estaba asustado.  
"Eu" le dijo Thiago. Bruno, quién se encontraba a su izquierda mirando el techo con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro. Thiago estiro su mano, y Bruno la tomó. "Va a estar todo bien", su hijo sonrió. 

FLASHBACK.  
2014.  
Ambos estaban desnudos. Jazmín estaba boca abajo acostada sobre el pecho de Thiago. El reposaba su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Jazmín sonreía. Se sentía en las nubes. Estaba tan feliz.  
"Hay otro motivo..."dijo Thiago pensativo.  
"¿Cuál?"  
El se alejo un poco para poder mirarla. "Quiero tener otro hijo con vos, Jaz."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
"Mori, veni". Mora dio la vuelta, y fue al lado de su papá. "Me tenes que hacer un favor..."  
"¿Cuál?" preguntó su hija.  
"Me tenes que prometer que vas a hacer todo lo posible para que tu mamá esté tranquila y no se ponga mal." Dijo en voz bajita y dulce.  
"Bueno, y vos me tenés que prometer que vas a volver sano y salvo."  
Las palabras de Mora angustiaron a Jazmín, quién hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar.  
Thiago le hizo señas a su hija para que se acercara un poco más. La niña lo hizo. "No sólo te prometo eso. Sino que también voy a volver con Bruno sano y salvo". Mora extendió su dedo meñique, su papá hizo lo mismo y unieron sus dedos haciendo un pacto. Thiago cerro sus ojos, y abrazó a su hija con fuerza. "Te amo."   
"Yo también."

Los enfermeros y camilleros ingresaron a la sala, y retiraron a Bruno y a Thiago.  
Jazmín y Mora esperaron durante aproximadamente afuera. La niña dormía en el regazo de Jazmín. Ella dormito un par de veces, pero no podía descansar tranquila. No hasta saber que todo había salido bien. En medio de la operación aparecieron Cielo con Nico. Simplemente se miraron. La distancia que había tomado era tanta, que Mora no sabia quienes eran. Jazmín se paro, y ambos la abrazaron. Ella rompió en llanto. Se sintió como una adolescente de 16 años. Se sintió contenida, y protegida. De una manera a la que sentía con Thiago. Fue hija de nuevo. Fue salvada.  
"Hola..." le dijo Cielo a su hija.  
"Hola" respondió Mora sin entender.  
"Ella es Mora...mi hija menor."  
"Es igual a aquel eh" dijo Nico riendo.  
"Si...es muy parecida" respondió Jazmín mirando a su hija, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. "Ellos son Cielo y Nico...ellos eran los tutores del Hogar en donde nos conocimos con tu papá."  
Mora les sonrió tímidamente. No sabía que decir y Jazmín lo entendía.  
"Mora...¿no tenes ganas de comer algo dulce, rico?" preguntó Nico.  
Mora miro a Jazmín en busca de aprobación. Jazmín le guiño el ojo.  
"Si" respondió su hija.  
"Vamos"   
Nico tomo la mano de la niña, y se fue al buffet para que Jazmín pueda hablar con Cielo.  
"¿Cómo supieron?"  
"Thiago..." Jazmín suspiro. "Fue el otro día a hablar con Nico y nos contó...¿Cómo estás?"  
"Ay Cielo, no puedo más" exploto. "No puedo más, no...no sé lo que está pasando ahí, no...no tengo idea. No sé como va a salir. No sé si el va a estar bien, si Thiago va a estar bien. No..."  
Cielo tomó su mano. "Abrí los ojos, Jaz. Y vas a poder verlo."  
Jazmín sabía a lo que Cielo se refería. Se refería a su "tercer ojo". No tenía ganas de contradecirla, ni tampoco de discutir.   
"No puedo...no sé como funciona, nunca pude, y no creo poder. Menos ahora."  
"Si que podes...pensa en ellos. Cree. Todo se trata de eso. De creer. Si vos crees que podes verlo, lo vas a poder ver."  
"¿Y si lo que veo es feo?"  
"¿Vos sentís que vas a ver algo feo?"  
"No...no sé. Espero que no."  
"Cree Jaz..."  
Nico y Mora volvieron. "Parece que la chiquita no quería dejar sólo a su mamá. Dice que hizo una especie de juramento inquebrantable"  
Jazmín sonrió. "El juramento del meñique. Algo sagrado"  
"Si" dijo Mora mientras se enchastraba la cara comiendo chocolate.  
"Cielo...no hace falta que se queden. De verdad. Vayan con Paz y los chicos. Yo voy a estar bien.  
"¿Segura?" preguntó Nico.  
"Si...gracias por venir." Se dirigió especialmente a Cielo "Gracias..."  
Ella le sonrió. Se levantaron del asiento, y se abrazaron. Luego Nico la abrazo. Saludaron a Mora con un beso, y se fueron.  
Jazmín se concentro en un momento especifico. 

FLASHBACK.  
2015.  
Jazmín se encontraba amamantando a hija recién nacida, cuando a la habitación de maternidad entro Thiago con un bolso y Bruno de la mano. Bruno tenia tan solo 4 años recién cumplidos.  
"Hoola mi amor" dijo Jazmín, feliz de ver a su hijo. Thiago alzo al pequeño, y este se arrodillo sobre el colchón al lado de su madre. "Hoola" le repitió Jazmín. Bruno le dio un beso en el cachete. "Ay, hola, hola mi amor". Si Jazmín tenia que describir la palabra amor con un momento, definitivamente sería ese. "Ella es tu hermanita..."  
"Hola decile" dijo Thiago sosteniendo al niño para que no se caiga, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la bebé.  
"Hola Mora" dijo Bruno, agarrando su diminuta manito. "Me agarra el dedo" dijo riendo.  
"¿Estás contento?" le pregunto Jazmín. Bruno asintió. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Al abrir los ojos, todo fue claro como el agua. Una sensación de vértigo invadió su cuerpo. Después de 17 años, Jazmín volvía a tener una visión. Los vio a Thiago y a Bruno salir del quirófano dormidos y con muchos tubos. Pero también los vio despertando, y riendo. Los vio vivos. Y con eso, ella vivió también.

https://64.media.tumblr.com/e72e5ff50cb83ef90ee1d0eb9b203119/b5335625ee62048e-0a/s500x750/20ae9de16cabec793e005b6abe74c48bee8918ef.jpg

Unknown actress: Rochi Hernandez (Mora Bedoya Agüero Romero)


	3. TACHO

2028.  
Un campo enorme de deportes lleno de estudiantes del Mandalay corrían sincronizadamente. Tacho los supervisaba mientras controlaba el tiempo. Finalizados los 30 minutos, los alumnos se tiraron al piso exhaustos.  
"Profe, ya está, por favor, hace mucho calor" dijo un chico de aproximadamente 17 años.  
"Tomen un poco de agua, elonguen, pero acá se sigue"  
"Nooooo" dijeron todos en coro.  
Antes de terminar la clase, Tacho se le acercó a Milena, una alumna. "Milena, ¿Dónde está Amanda?"  
"No sé profe, hoy no vino." respondió la chica.  
"Gracias" dijo Tacho. Ya no sabía que hacer con la situación.  
Su jornada laboral terminó, y manejo hasta su hogar. Al ingresar, Melody se encontraba en la cocina.  
"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó.  
"Arriba." Cuando Tacho atino a subir, Melody lo freno. "Tacho...por favor, no peleen."  
"No puede hacer lo que quiera, Melody. Es una pendeja de 17 años." respondió enojado.  
"Ya se pero...quizás le está pasando algo que no sabemos" Melody trataba de excusar la mala conducta de su hija.  
"Claro que le está pasando algo. Pero permitírselo no va a cambiar ni mejorar nada, yo ya me cansé." Fue contundente.  
Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Entro sin golpear.  
"Ah...entras sin golpear ahora, una nueva."  
"De vos ya no hay nuevas. Todas conocidas. Conocidas malas. Tenemos que hablar"  
"Qué queres hablar?¿Qué? Ya estoy harta de los discursos, ya está, ya los escuche, ¿De qué queres hablar?" le respondió con mala predisposición.  
"Amanda...no entiendo. No entiendo que te está pasando, hija. Te estas poniendo en un lugar que no está bueno, de verdad te estoy diciendo."  
"¿De qué lugar me hablas? No empeces"  
"No...de verdad te digo. No vas al colegio, llegas a cualquier hora de la madrugada completamente borracha, te agarras a las piñas...te estás yendo al pasto"  
"Ay papá...¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué nunca lo hiciste de adolescente?"  
"Es distinto..."  
"Claro...es distinto porque vos sos hombre, y yo soy mujer, ¿no?"  
"No."  
"Si."  
"No, claro que no. Es distinto porque yo no tuve nada en la vida. A mi me tiraron como a un perro. Ni como a un perro me tiraron. Mi viejo me cambio por un televisor. En cambio a vos...a vos te damos todo, Amanda. Todo. Tu mamá y yo nos rompemos el alma para darte todo. Te dejamos salir, te mandamos a un colegio que pensamos que te va a servir."  
"Ay, papá! ¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga todo? Me pueden pasar otras cosas igual, ¿sabes? A parte el Mandalay es un chiste. Es el colegio más hipócrita que existe."  
"¿Por qué decís eso?"  
"Porque si...porque se hacen los anti sistema, y tienen una visión de la vida super moralista, conservadora. Es un asco."  
"Puede ser que no sea perfecto, pero al menos trata de darle herramientas reales para la vida. Trata de enseñarte valores para que el día de mañana puedas afrontar al mundo."  
"¿Cómo lo hiciste vos, no? ¿Qué anduviste dejando hijos por todos lados?"  
Las palabras de su hija fueron una estaca al corazón.  
"No es así."  
"¿No?"  
"No"  
"¿Ya te olvidaste que el año pasado te fuiste a hacer un estudio de compatibilidad para salvarle la vida al pibe que supuestamente era tu hijo?"  
"¿Eso es lo que te tiene así de mal? ¿Por eso estás reaccionando así?"  
"No papá. Reacciono así porque me da bronca que seas tan hipócrita. Vos no sos el ejemplo de nadie."  
"Bueno, si, puede ser, yo no soy el ejemplo de nadie. A ver...vamos por partes. Tampoco busco serlo. Yo me equivoco un montón. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que seas mejor que lo que soy o fui. Porque vos si podes serlo. Sos una chica hermosa, inteligente, divertida. Y estás desperdiciando tus mejores años, por una rebeldía sin sentido."  
"No es sin sentido."  
"Si, Amanda, es sin sentido."  
"No...porque yo también creía todo eso que me decís. De verdad lo creía. Pero al final enterarme que viví en una mentira todos éstos años, y tengo un hermano por ahí-"  
"-No. No, no es así. Ese chico no es mi hijo"  
"Papá, por favor! Basta de mentiras"  
"Hija, no te miento. Ese chico nunca fue mío."

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Tacho, estoy embarazada" dijo Jazmín.  
Tacho quedó pensativo. No mostraba alegría, ni conmoción.  
Tacho hizo internamente cuentas. La última vez que había hecho el amor con Jazmín, había sido hacía 6 meses atrás en el futuro. A su vez, trató de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había estado con ella en su tiempo, y las cuentas tampoco daban, más que nada porque siempre ambos se habían cuidado. De ser suyo, su embarazo debería notarse, ¿no es así?. Para el contrario, ella se veía más regia que nunca. No tenía señales de panza, ni nada. Y eso lo descoloco completamente.  
"No lo puedo creer. Sos una atorranta, ¿Cómo pudiste?" le dijo Tacho, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y furia.  
"¿De qué me hablas Tacho? No entiendo..."  
"Yo no estuve con vos desde que volvimos. Ese hijo no es mío." decía Tacho con cada vez más furia.  
"Tacho, mi amor, obvio que es tuyo. Yo nunca estuve con nadie que no fueras vos" casi suplicando, llorando, tomándole la cara. Tacho le agarro las manos con fuerza, y las retiro de su rostro.  
"No te quiero ver más" dijo pausado, casi susurrando con odio y dolor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"¿Y si no es tuyo, entonces, por qué la madre está segura que es si lo es?"  
"Por culpa."

FLASHBACK.  
Tacho se encontraba llorando desconsolado en el suelo, en el regazo de Rama.  
"Cómo me pudo haber hecho eso a mi, Ramita? Yo la amaba con toda mi alma, hubiera matado y muerto por ella. ¿Por qué?" cuestionaba Tacho sin explicación.  
Rama no sabía qué decirle "¿pero Tacho, vos estás seguro que no es tuyo?"  
"Rama, estoy seguro. La última vez que estuve con ella, fue hace como 6 meses, en el futuro. Y acá siempre nos cuidamos. Es imposible entendes. Si fuera mío, se le notaría. Es una mentirosa, es una traidora. La odio"  
Thiago entra a la habitación. "¿Qué pasa Tacho? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó preocupado.  
Los ojos llenos de dolor de Tacho, se incendiaron al ver a Thiago. Él estaba seguro que el hijo que esperaba Jazmín no era suyo, y a su vez, no podía olvidar esas imágenes donde vieron a la mujer que amaba embarazada de su amigo.  
Se levantó del piso de un salto, y agarro a Thiago de la remera, amenazante.  
"No sé, garca, decime vos"  
"Pará Tacho, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Soltame!"  
La habitación se llenó de gritos. Tacho no paraba de acusar a Thiago de traidor, Thiago tratando de sacarse a Tacho de encima, y Rama tratando de separarlos. Éstos gritos llegaron al pasillo, dónde se encontraban Mar y Tefi, que entraron corriendo y enseguida se sumaron a Rama para tratar de separarlos.  
"Pará Tacho! ¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Mar.  
"La gitana está embarazada, ¿te suena?" dijo Tacho lleno de furia, mirando fijo a Thiago.  
Tacho tiro la bomba sin anestesia y en la habitación inundo un silencio atroz. Todos miraron a Thiago, juzgando, casi asegurando que el era el padre de ese no nacido.  
"Yo no...no, Tacho...Mar. No. Yo no...". Thiago no podía hilar una frase, y tampoco le salía excusarse. Eso basto para que Tacho lo tome como una confirmación.  
"Yo...yo te creo" dijo Mar.  
"Sos una tarada" le dijo Tacho. No podía creer como Mar podía ser tan ingenua. Justo ella que había sido la primera en predecir lo que pasaría entre ellos. Esa situación lo indignó tanto que abandono la habitación dándole una trompada a la pared.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"¿Con tu amigo?"  
"Si...pero, no me gusta hablar de eso"  
"¿Y quién era el chabón que vino?"  
"El..."  
"No entiendo..."  
"Yo tampoco...no entiendo por qué vendría a pedir semejante cosa. Después me enteré que el que le termino donando fue el, y que la operación salió bien."  
"Pero...¿si el sabía que era el padre, y era compatible, para qué vino?"  
"Porque son mala gente, hija. Personas que no tienen códigos y se cagan en los suyos...no son buenos"  
"Que ganas de querer joderle la vida a alguien. Que gente de mierda"  
"Si...pero bueno, la boca."  
"Ay, papá"  
"Y si. Bueno...hablando de lo que importa, ¿Qué te anda pasando?"  
"Esto importa, pa. No sé, yo te veo impenetrable a vos. Saber que tuviste un momento vulnerable en tu vida, me ayuda"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Obvio. Yo te veo a vos y a mamá, que se rompen el alma laburando, que tienen una vida perfecta, y que pretenden de mi lo mismo, es difícil"  
"Nosotros no pretendemos que seas perfecta, Ami"  
"Si papá"  
"No."  
"Si, viejo! Ustedes piensan que yo soy como ustedes, y no soy como ustedes."  
"Y, ¿Cómo sos?"  
"¿Cómo sos vos? Contame. Contame de esa Jazmín y ese Thiago. Yo quiero saber."

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Tacho pateaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino, y en ese camino, se encontró a Melody.  
"Para Tacho! ¿Qué te pasa?"  
"No me jodas Melody"  
"No, pero espera un poco! Mira como tenés la mano, estás lastimado"  
"No me duele" le dolía.  
"Ahora no te duele...¿Qué le anduviste pegando a las paredes?"  
"Las paredes por la cara de Thiago"  
"...¿Thiago?"  
"Si...ese garca la embarazó a Jazmín."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Como escuchaste."  
"No...debe haber alguna explicación."  
"¿Qué explicación? La gitana está embarazada, y mío no es. Ya está. Ya lo vimos. Es de ese garca"  
"Tacho...también vimos que nosotros corríamos de Simón que trataba de matarnos y eso no pasó."  
"Todavía. Capaz que pira y trata de matarnos en unos días."  
"No seas así...a ver, vení, dejame curarte"  
"No, estoy bien."  
"Tacho...vení, dejame curarte dije."  
La insistencia de Melody, hizo aliviar a Tacho por algún motivo. Le gustaba su compañía así que accedió y fueron a la cocina. Melody saco un poco de hielo, lo envolvió en un trapo limpio, agarro unas servilletas de papel, trajo alcohol, seda y cinta del baño y comenzó a curarle la mano.  
"Que mandona sos cuando querés"  
"No me queda otra"  
"Daale...si moves el pelo y los tenes a todos a tus pies" bromeo Tacho.  
"Vos ya sabes que no es así." Tacho entendió a lo que Mel se refería. Hablaba de lo que había pasado en el viaje.  
"Si pero...no es tu culpa. Es culpa de los hombres, que son todos unos estúpidos"  
"¿Son?"  
"Bueno...somos" rio.  
"Si bueno...pero igual, yo siempre supe donde y con quién me metia, y no me arrepiento."  
"¿De mi tampoco?" preguntó curioso.  
"Sos bastante pendejo, es verdad. Pero no. Al menos vos siempre me fuiste claro. No como Thiago o Simón por ejemplo, que me usaron."  
"Naa...no te usaron." Tacho se sorprendió a si mismo de estar defendiendo a su amigo traidor.  
"Tacho...me usaron" dijo con obviedad. "Pero todo bien, ya está."  
"Bueno...mirale el lado positivo. Al menos no estas sufriendo ahora"  
"Al menos sentís algo"  
"Es preferible no sentir nada, a sentirse así."  
"No. Siempre es preferible sufrir por amor, a no sentir amor en absoluto"  
"¿Lo decis por algo en especial?"  
"No...pero que se yo, yo los veo a vos y a Jazmín"  
"Veía."  
"Bueno, veía. O a Mar y Thiago, y...pareciera que tienen ese amor épico. Nunca tuve eso."  
"Épico y destructivo. Quizás tu amor todavía no llegó porque va a ser sano y para toda la vida. No seas pesimista"  
"No, obvio que no. Yo estoy segura que va a ser así, pero está tardando bastante"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"No me interesa tu historia con mamá, ya la sé. Eran amigos, se enamoraron. Contame de Jazmin y Thiago"  
"No."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Porque ya te conté todo lo que tenías que saber. Yo no los volví a ver después de que se mudaron. Ellos se murieron para mi cuando me traicionaron. Yo los enterré y empecé a salir con tu mamá. Ahí empecé otra vida. Una vida mejor"

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Tacho bajo las escaleras y vio a Jazmín rodeada de valijas. Con ironía, la enfrento.  
"¿Así que te mudas con Thiago?"  
"¿Así que estás saliendo con Melody?" respondió Jazmín.  
"Sos una cara dura. Me quisiste encajar un pibe que no era mío, no sé como te da la cara para hacerme un planteo sobre con quién salgo o dejo de salir."  
"Primero que nada vos sos el padre, que vos no te quieras hacer cargo y lo tenga que hacer Thiago habla de lo pendejo inmaduro que sos, nada más. Segundo, me haces planteos por Thiago, que no paso ni pasa absolutamente nada, y vos estás con Melody, MI amiga, que ya que estamos, recordemos que no es la primera vez."  
"Das vuelta todo, gitana. Vos ya no sos amiga de Mel. Vos no sos amiga de nadie. Y no puedo creer que sigas mintiendo"  
"Cree lo que quieras Tacho. Yo ya me cansé de sufrir por vos. Por vos y Mar. Ya está."  
"Mar...pobre Mar...era como tu hermana, no podes ser tan basura."  
"Pensa lo que quieras, yo estoy muy tranquila con lo que no hice. Vos ojala en todo éste tiempo estés con la misma tranquilidad que yo, sabiendo que hay un hijo tuyo por el mundo al cual no quisiste reconocer."  
"No, si, guarda que no va a salir idéntico a Thiago, ¿si no que vas a decir?"  
"Chau Tacho"  
"Chau, andate que acá nadie te quiere!"  
Jazmín agarro las valijas, y cruzo la puerta para no volver jamás. La impotencia que sentía Tacho era violenta. Pateaba todo lo que encontraba a su al rededor, y no paraba de llorar de bronca. Melody se acerco a el, y no le dijo nada. Solo se limito a mirarlo. Ella sabia por que se encontraba así y no había palabras para calmar su dolor. Una vez liberada toda su rabia, Tacho cayo al piso, y abrazando sus piernas lloró. Melody se acerco a el, y lo abrazo. Tacho lloro en sus brazos y se sintió un niño, pero se sintió protegido, a salvo. Ella le daba una paz que jamás había sentido con Jazmín ni con nadie. Ella lo entendía, y no lo juzgaba. Aceptaba sus defectos y no los usaba para atacarlo. Tuvo motivos para estar enojada con el, pero jamás lo hizo. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"Sos muy cursi"  
"Ah, porque vos seguro no sos cursi con Beltrán"  
"No" se hizo un silencio. Tacho noto que su hija dudaba en contarle algo, hasta que lo hizo. "Corte con Beltrán"  
"No...¿en serio?" Tacho trataba de controlar su sonrisa. Nunca le había gustado ese chico para su hija. Ella se dio cuenta.  
"Esforzate más para ocultar la felicidad que tenes, papá" le dijo sarcásticamente su hija.  
Tacho se rio. "Perdón, bueno, no me gustaba ese chico, es verdad, pero me alegra que lo hayas visto vos."  
"Yo no lo deje papá, el me dejo a mi" respondió rápidamente Amanda. Tacho no supo que decir, había metido la pata. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.  
"¿Y...cómo estás?" pregunto Tacho con temor.  
"Bien, no sé. No quiero pensar en eso. Estoy confundida, no sé lo que me pasa. Por eso quiero pensar en otra cosa. Prefiero escuchar las desgracias de otro"  
"Ahhh...que buena, preferís que yo remueva mis peores momentos para que vos te entretengas?"  
"Y si..." respondió Amanda riéndose, contagiando a Tacho.  
"No hay mucho más que contar la verdad, porque apenas se mudaron yo empecé a hacer la mía"  
"¿Antes que mamá?"  
"Muchas otras antes que mamá. Pero ninguna me hacia sentir nada"  
"No como Jazmin..."  
"Pensé que estaba maldito. Jazmín era media bruja y llegue a pensar que me había hecho algo, pero bueno, un día vi la luz."  
"¿Te moriste?"  
"Que graciosa..." respondió Tacho irónico, mientras Amanda se reía. "Me di cuenta que me pasaban cosas con tu mamá"

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
Rama se encontraba en la sala de ensayo tocando la guitarra. Tacho entro alteradísimo.  
"Ramita...Ramita...tengo que contarte algo re groso"  
"No me digas, ¿otra cita?"  
"Ja-ja, muy gracioso. No. Es otra cosa"  
"¿Qué?" respondió Rama no prestándole mucha atención.  
"Me gusta Mel." dijo. Rama lo miro. "Me gusta mucho." Rama frunció el ceño, sin entender. "Mucho mucho."  
"Para...Tacho, vos sabes que yo te banco, pero Melody es tu amiga"  
"Si, ya se, por eso, es perfecto"  
"No! No es perfecto, porque si vos bardeas ahí, la perdes como amiga, ¿entendes?"  
"Pero, ¿por qué bardearia?"  
"Porque vos todavía no te olvidaste de Jazmín." Las palabras de Rama fueron tajantes. La cara de Tacho cambio por completo. "Mira...a lo que voy es que, vos a Melody la queres un montón, y yo lo sé eso. Ella no se merece que la uses para olvidarte de otra persona."  
"No...ya sé...pero-"  
"-Si pero no. Ese soy yo. Tacho, haceme caso. Olvidate de eso"  
"Pero yo creo que es en serio esto Ramita. Desde que me di cuenta, me pone nervioso tenerla cerca, no sé, me siento un tarado"  
"Y...sos medio tarado" dijo Rama riendo.  
"Ahhh ja-ja, que gracioso. En serio te digo. A parte, con la gitana ya está. Ya fue de verdad."  
"¿Cuántas veces dijiste eso?"  
"Tuvo un hijo con Thiago y vive con el, Rama, ya está." fue definitivo. Lo sentía y decía en serio. Rama no pudo contradecirlo.  
"Bueno...anda despacio. Todavía no avances ni digas nada, fíjate."  
"Bueno...¿qué?"  
"Que, ¿qué?"  
"Que me fije ¿qué?"  
"Ah..que te fijes. Como te sentís al rededor de ella, y eso. Quizás es en serio, o quizás es del momento."  
"Ah...¿eso hiciste vos con Vale?"  
La cara de Rama cambio.  
"Estamos hablando de vos Tacho."  
"Si, obvio, pero bueno, ya que me estas dando un consejo me gustaría saber como te resulto a vos."  
"Ehhh...lo mío con Valeria es diferente, Tacho, porque nosotros cortamos hace un montón, y ella ahora está con otra persona. Ya está."  
"Si...que loco eso, ¿no? No lo veía venir ni en pedo"  
"Si, que se yo, no quiero hablar de eso."  
"¿Te pone mal?"  
"No, Tacho, no me pone mal. ¿Por qué das vuelta las cosas? Estábamos hablando de vos"  
"Si, bueno, pero no me gusta hablar solo de mi, a mi me interesa tu vida también."  
"Si, bueno, mi vida está bien, vos, ya sabes. Fijate qué onda con Melody, no te apresures porque vos sos bastante impulsivo"  
"Bueno...está bien, te voy a hacer caso. Gracias Ramita"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"Lo amo al tío, es lo más bueno que hay." Dijo Amanda  
"Si, yo también. Siempre al pie del cañón"  
"No sabía que el tío había salido con Valeria"  
"Si, estuvieron un año y pico, y después...bueno, pasaron cosas"  
"Loquísimo."  
"¿Queres saber algo más loco del tío Rama?"  
"Ay, ¿qué?!" pregunto Amanda muriendo de curiosidad.  
"El estaba enamorado de la tía Mar"  
"¿QUÉ?"  
" Ah...no la sabias a esa eh"  
"¿Me estas jodiendo? Ay, me encanta! Y, ¿Qué paso?"  
"Nada...Mar lo eligió a Thiago"  
"¿Cómo va a elegir a cualquiera antes que al tío Rama? Encima con ese tipo que así le pago...como se debe arrepentir"  
"Y bueno...todos nos equivocamos, pero aprendemos y es lo que importa."  
"Si...y bueno, ¿Qué paso al final? ¿Avanzaste o dormiste?"  
"Y...dormir no dormí, porque acá estas vos, así que sos la prueba de que no soy ningún dormilón"  
"Ay, papá. No me digas esas cosas, que asco"  
"Y si es verdad" respondió Tacho riendo.

FLASHBACK.  
2010.  
"Tacho, vos no sabes lo que te pasa"  
"Si, si se lo que me pasa. Sé lo que me pasa con vos."  
"Tacho..."  
"No Mel, dejame, por favor. Yo sé lo que vos pensas. Lo que todos piensan. Piensan que yo sigo enamorado de la gitana. Piensan que yo voy a volver con ella y nadie me cree que ella está muerta para mi. O ni eso. Porque si estuviera muerta yo estaría de luto. Yo me decepcione, y eso es peor, porque hizo que todo el amor que sentía por ella desaparezca. En todo este tiempo estuve saliendo con chicas, y ninguna me hacia sentir nada. Ninguna me hacia reír, ni me daba paz, ni me hacia sentir bien...como cuando estoy con vos. Yo no sé si estoy enamorado, no te voy a mentir. Pero a mi me pasan cosas...cosas fuertes. Cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas de verdad, me empecé a poner nervioso cuando te veía. No sabia como reaccionar, por eso era mas tarado que de costumbre. Yo te quiero. Vos sos mi amiga. Estuviste cuando nadie más estuvo. Y yo se que en el pasado...o bueno, el futuro me porte como un pendejo con vos. Y no sabes como me arrepiento...pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás...solo puedo serte sincero y cambiar esas cosas. Si me das una oportunidad..."  
"Tacho...necesito que pienses lo que estás diciendo. Porque yo si estoy segura de lo que quiero, y si vos te llegas a arrepentir, yo no-"  
"Estoy seguro. Yo quiero estar con vos. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Yo te prometo que no te voy a lastimar"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
2028.

"Y ahí, enseguida vine yo..."  
"Enseguida viniste vos..."

FLASHBACK.  
2011.

"Tengo un atraso"  
Tacho se congelo por un segundo, pero reacciono rápido. Supo que Melody estaba más asustada que el, y lo que menos necesitaba era lidiar con el.  
"Bueno...tranquila...¿ya te hiciste un test?"  
"No!" respondió histérica.  
"Bueno...vamos a comprar un test. Y sea lo que sea, yo estoy acá, ¿si?"  
La falsa calma que Tacho trato de transmitir fue recibida y Melody se veía más tranquila. Fueron a la farmacia, y con mucho miedo y vergüenza compraron el test de embarazo. Caminaron el regreso a casa en silencio. Ninguno decía nada. Ambos estaban perdidos en pensamientos e incertidumbre. Cuando llegaron, subieron y se dirigieron al baño. Ahí se encontraba Lleca, "afeitándose". Tacho lo saco a los empujones sin darle explicaciones, mientras Lleca lo cuestionaba. El momento había llegado.  
"Tengo miedo" admitió Melody sosteniendo la cajita.  
"Yo también" le respondió el, sincero. "Pero pase lo que pase, yo estoy acá. Si estás, vamos a ser los mejores papas. Yo voy a buscar un trabajo, y vamos a estar bien. Y si no estas, igual voy a estar acá, y vamos a seguir bien"  
Melody sonrió. Tacho noto ternura en su rostro. Siempre la enternecía sin hacer mucho más que ser el mismo.  
Melody entro a uno de los baños, y Tacho espero afuera. Una vez que hizo lo que tenia que hacer, pusieron el cronometro en el celular. Solo restaba esperar el resultado. El tiempo no pasaba más, era eterno. Los latidos del corazón de Tacho iban a mil por hora. Melody caminaba de un lado a otro. Tacho se imagino como seria su vida como padre, y rogo con toda su alma nunca ser como el suyo. La alarma empezó a sonar. El tiempo se había terminado y el resultado estaba listo. Con Melody se miraron, y lejos de agarrar el test y verlo rápido, se quedaron congelados. Tacho extendió su mano, y Melody camino hacia el. La abrazo, y miraron el test. Dos rayitas. Más claras que el agua. No había dudas. Melody estaba embarazada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"Estoy conmocionada. No fui buscada"  
"Deja la ironía un rato"  
"Es para poner humor papá. Contas las historias como una novela y es lo más normal de mundo. Nadie busca bebés, siempre llegan porque nadie se cuida"  
"Créeme que hay muchos que buscan y después no quieren como deberían quererlos."  
"¿Y vos me quisiste?" pregunto Amanda entre risas.  
"Yo te amé."

FLASHBACK.  
2011.  
Tacho se encontraba en el trabajo estudiando. Había conseguido en un local de ropa, y en sus ratos libres donde no había clientes estudiaba. Nico ya les había contado sus planes de hacer un colegio diferente, y el se voluntario para ser profesor de Educación Física. Junto con Cielo le prometieron esperarlo y guardarle el puesto. Melody llevaba 5 meses de embarazo y estaba realmente estresado. Pero sabia que tendría tiempo de sobra para descansar. Tenia que trabajar para comprar las cosas para el o la bebé. Tenia que estudiar para recibirse y ser profesor del colegio de Cielo y Nico. Y tenia que prepararse emocionalmente para ser padre. Estaba muy entusiasmado, aunque también un poco triste de no poder acompañar a Mel al medico.  
"YA SÉ LO QUE ES" le escribió su novia vía mensaje de texto.  
"QUÉ ES, DECIME" le respondió Tacho ansioso.  
Lo habían charlado mil veces. Pensaron mil nombres también, pero nunca llegaron a un acuerdo. Tacho quería una nena. Las nenas por lo general son más pegadas a los papás y el no quería desprenderse más de su bebé. Quería ser su ídolo y luz de sus ojos, así como lo seria para el. Melody quería un varón, por el mismo motivo que Tacho pero al revés.  
"No. Cuando llegues al Hogar te cuento n.n"  
Tacho detestaba el suspenso. Le quedaban al menos 3 horas para salir del trabajo. Comenzó a llamar a Melody, y ella no respondió nunca. Personas comenzaron a entrar al local. De repente y como nunca, lo hicieron trabajar sin parar. ¿Desde cuándo la gente quiere comprar tanta ropa? se cuestiono irritado. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se le paso volando. A las mismas personas que maldijo por haber ido, les termino agradeciendo. Termino su jornada laboral, y se tomo un taxi. No espero el colectivo, ni tampoco perdería tiempo caminando. Le pidió al taxista que elija el camino más rápido, que era una emergencia. Una vez en el hogar, entro corriendo, Melody se encontraba leyendo una revista en su cama.  
"¿QUÉ ES?"  
La forma exabrupta en la que entro y el tono alto de su voz, asusto a Melody.  
"Ay Tacho! Me asustaste!"  
Tacho corrió hacia ella. "¿Qué es?"  
Melody lo miro, calmada. Sonrió. Metió su mano bajo la almohada y le dio una copia de la ecografía. Tacho la agarro y no entendió mucho, pero no veía ningún genital masculino.  
"¿Es nena?" pregunto.  
Ella sonrió. "Es nena."  
"¿Es nena?" una sonrisa nació en su rostro. Una sonrisa imborrable. Melody asintió. "¿ES NENA?" repitió. No podía creerlo. Tomo la cara de Melody, le dio un beso en la boca y salió corriendo gritando por los pasillos. "¡Es nena! ¡Es nena!"  
"Tacho, deja de gritar, estoy estudiando!" dijo Rama saliendo de su habitación.  
"Ramita!" Tacho agarro la cara de Rama y le comenzó a dar besos en los cachetes.  
"Para! ¿Qué te pasa?"  
"Es nena, Rama! Es nena"  
"¿En serio?" respondió Rama sonriendo. "Que lindo, felicitaciones!"  
Se abrazaron con mucha felicidad.  
"Obvio que vas a ser el padrino"  
"Y si, ¿Quién va a ser sino? Si elegís a otro no te hablo más" le respondió Rama bromeando.  
Se abrazaron de nuevo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
Amanda hizo una pequeña sonrisa y miro hacia abajo. Tacho sabia que había enternecido a su hija.  
"Mi bebita..."  
"Bueno, ya está, no la arruines."  
"Bueno."  
"Entonces...¿ese pibe no es mi hermano perdido?"  
Tacho rio. "No. Vos sos mi única bebé"  
"Deja de decirme así, por favor, me da impresión"  
"Bueno" rio.  
"¿Nunca tuviste dudas de que quizas...si era tuyo?"  
"Nunca."  
"¿Y por qué fuiste con mamá a hacerte el estudio?"

FLASHBACK.  
2027.  
Tacho y Amanda ingresaron a su hogar riendo.  
"Yo me voy a bañar primero" dijo Tacho.  
"No, dormiste" respondió su hija. Tiro su mochila y palo de jockey al piso, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Tacho se reía, hasta que camino a la cocina y la encontró a Melody en la mesa, tomando sus manos, seria. Melody siempre pero siempre los esperaba sonriendo. Esto preocupo a Tacho.  
"¿Qué paso?" preguntó.  
"Vino Thiago" respondió ella.  
Su alegría se esfumo en un segundo. No sabía que decir. Hacia años que no escuchaba su nombre, y para ser totalmente franco, tampoco lo extrañaba. "¿Qué quería?"  
"Bruno, el hijo que tiene con Jazmin...está mal. Parece que necesita un trasplante y necesita una compatibilidad que solo un padre puede tener. Jazmín no es compatible..."  
Tacho entendió de inmediato lo que Melody quería decir. "Mel, yo no soy el padre de ese chico, ya te lo dije"  
"Tacho...vos y yo sabemos las cosas que vimos y vivimos. Con tanta locura de por medio, quizás...quizás si sos compatible"  
"No..."  
"Tacho...el chico se está muriendo. Te necesita."  
"El chico necesita a su papá, y yo no soy su papá."  
Tacho estaba firme en su postura, por lo que Mel decidió tomar otra ruta para convencerlo. "Bueno...está bien. Yo te creo. Vos estas seguro que no es tuyo, y yo te creo. Pero con tanta locura, y tantas vueltas de la vida...no sé...quizás sos compatible. Quizás ese 1 en un millón sos vos." Tacho empezó a dudar. "Si no lo vas a hacer porque vos queres, hacelo por mi...por favor"  
Tacho no podía decirle que no a Melody. Ella era la persona más presente en su vida. Siempre se acoplo a sus tiempos y momentos para que el estuviera feliz y cómodo. Sacarse sangre no le costaba nada. Lo que le costaba era acceder a la posibilidad de darle la razón a su cruel ex novia, y su orgullo no lo dejaba. Pero el amor que sentía por Melody hizo que se trague todo ese orgullo y acceda.  
"¿Cuándo tengo que ir?" dijo sin ánimos. Melody sonrió y lo abrazo.  
"Estoy orgullosa de vos"  
No debía estarlo. No lo hacia porque era lo correcto. Lo hacia simplemente por ella. Dudó si en otra circunstancia salvaría la vida de ese chico. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
2028.  
"Y vos...escuchaste todo, ¿no?"  
"Si, yo pensé que venias atrás mío como soles hacerlo. Baje las escaleras y escuché todo. No entendía nada. Pero después mamá me conto algo..."  
"Hay muchas cosas que no te contamos porque si lo haríamos no nos creerías. Pero todo lo que sabes, es lo que necesitas saber. Yo siempre supe que ese chico no era mío. Siempre lo supe. Estaba seguro."  
"¿Cómo haces para estar tan seguro de algo? Yo vivo dudando."  
"Na...vos sos hija mía. Llevas el instinto a flor de piel. Tenes que dejarte llevar más por eso y menos por el que dirán. Si yo hubiera escuchado al resto, hoy seguro era el padre de ese chico y no estaría acá con vos, ni con tu mamá. Pero una voz adentro mío gritaba que no tenia que hacerlo. Y no lo hice. Me deje llevar por lo que sentía. Es importante saber quien sos y tomar decisiones en base a eso. Y la verdad es que me fue bastante bien."  
"Si..." dijo su hija pensativa, sonriendo poco.  
"Bueno...me voy a bañar, ahora que tengo el baño desocupado porque ninguna piojosa lo está usando"  
"Piojoso vos!" respondió. Ambos rieron.  
"Volve al colegio...por favor. Es el último año, el último esfuerzo y ya está" casi rogando.  
"Te prometo que voy a volver"  
Tacho abrazo a su hija, y abandono su habitación.  
Amanda quedo mirando el techo pensando en lo que le dijo su papá. ¿Qué decía su instinto? Agarro una campera, bajo corriendo las escaleras, y salió.  
En una plaza, había un grupo de varones sentados. Allí se encontraba Beltrán.  
"Mira...la trola" dijo uno.  
"Viene a buscar más victimas" respondió otro.  
Amanda sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Enfrentarlos.  
"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le dijo a uno de los chicos.  
Beltrán se paro, entre risas jugando al apaciguador.  
"Nada...Ami...anda"  
"No, no me voy nada. ¿Qué dicen estos ridículos?"  
"Ridícula vos. " le respondió uno parándose.  
"Bueno, ya está. Dale, ¿para qué viniste? Estábamos tranquilos"  
"Si...ustedes siempre están tranquilos bardeando a todo el mundo, haciéndolos sentir mal. Siempre son las victimas que los atacan"  
"¿Qué te pasa enferma? Mira que ya sabemos que sos peligrosa eh, ya sabemos las cosas que le haces a los pibes" dijo el amigo de Beltrán  
"Andate Amanda. De verdad te lo digo."  
"No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenes miedo que se enteren lo que realmente paso? ¿Ustedes sabían que yo jamás estuve con el? Le duele tanto lo que paso que tuvo que inventar que ya se había acostado con mil tipos cuando no es así."  
"Cállate" dijo Beltrán  
"¿Pero saben qué es lo que más le duele? Que el galán del Mandalay, encontró a su novia besándose con una chica. Imaginate la deshonra! La vergüenza!" Los varones se miraron entre ellos, y miraban a Beltrán sin entender. "A mi no me censuras ni me escrachas más. Yo ya no me avergüenzo más de lo que soy. Espero que vos algún día puedas hacer lo mismo"  
Empoderada, dejando atrás a ese grupo de chicos, Amanda camino con una sonrisa liberadora.

https://64.media.tumblr.com/c2652396a8ac9ab680303144dbebf03c/05ce84d0a5689e4f-0a/s500x750/1557a6903e12dc88b366e0e1a1034ec024cb14f3.jpg

Unknown actress: Isabel Aladro (Amanda Morales)


End file.
